Goodbye
by Kathayley37
Summary: (Prequel to Broken) Mike always hated working at Freddy's. After one mistake that nearly cost him his own life, he learns he's due to be a father in the next few months, he never thought it would be hard to say goodbye to the animatronics whom he has now befriended. So It's the End of Freddy's and the start of a new life for Mike!
1. Part I

**This is a Three Part Prequel to Broken:**

 **In a review in Broken, someone asked what happened on the night that the animatronics had a change of heart, originally the chapter that contained material in this story was written in the early chapters of broken, I scrapped this because it was too long. that question/s will be answered here—**

 **Part I-The accident**

* * *

In the dead of the night, you'd except everyone to be asleep in their homes, with their family close beside them in case they had horrible nightmares and needed... Love..

Which was the last thing our Dear Michael Schmidt was gaining, the bad type of attention is what he got. At this hour of 2:35AM in the middle of the night, Mike was wide awake, up only by inches by drinking hot coffee hours before his grave shift began at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Not known for it's safety, The Pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, was a old, smelly and in Mike's opinion:Shitty and Rundown. The Pizzeria use to be very popular back twenty years ago, when Mike was a young child himself. Freddy's was fun to visit for him and his childhood friends, Jeremy Fitzgeneral and Felix Sullivan.

Jeremy Fitzgeneral was short and funny to Mike, he had cute blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Rather than Felix Sullivan who had Dark Silver eyes with Black hair.

Since those years had disappeared in a blink of an eye, Mike had never seen Jeremy, but Felix however he knew worked as a mechanic these days like his grandpa use to back in the 1950s.

Back to Freddy's anyway, It was a large pizza joint that smelted of mucus and decaying bodies, that's what brought the place down, but yet kids still came. During the days as Mike being young, Freddy's was a good place to visit, He could listen to the songs of the band and to The Pirate Foxy in Pirate's cove singing a song by himself. Mike knew if the kids knew what hell he had go thought between 12AM to 6AM. They wouldn't want to come here anymore.

The Job as Mike thought would be easy, his plan was:Get job, work, get payed, ask Girlfriend to get married, and gloat at the bitches who thought he was an idiot for taking such a job that mentioned that you could get injured or Die. Until his very first night... Mike had to go thought over two months of pure horror, but during that time... He picked up on the Animatronic's patterns and game play. Thus Mike dubbed himself as the master of this stupid game.

Every move that they tried, failed. Jamming the doors:Mike would just fuck off the tablet and get a baseball bat to whack an unwelcome Foxy or Freddy out of his office. And yes before you ask. Mike did keep a huge, wooden Baseball bat in the office for self defence... But if Mike had a gun, he would just skip to the stage and shoot them all until there was nothing left but a mangled exoskeleton.

Freddy sneaking up on mike:Mike used the base ball bat to piss him out of his office.

Foxy running out of his cove:Mike closed the door just as he was about to enter, either smacking him in the face, or trapping him under the door, which is where Mike would play cruel jokes on the fox by taping duct tape around his mouth so he couldn't bite his hand off when he tried to go near him, then he'd draw rude images on his face, and when Chica or Freddy came to the other door, they just laughed with Mike. But when Mike would write:"FREDDY FUCKBOY" on his face, Freddy was less than impressed.

Bonnie and Chica's tricks to keep Mike's mind away from checking on Freddy or Foxy, which would cause Freddy or Foxy to attack him, didn't work anymore, Mike was smart enough to know when they were fucking with his mind.

Even if The Animatronics managed to get him by surprise and drag him away from the office leaving him without the baseball bat, Mike knew a few things:

-Bonnie was stupid

-chica looked like a duck

-foxy ran fast

-Freddy was a hide and seek champion.

-they all wanted to kill him.

When he got them to break into an argument about who should kill him. Freddy would claim he's the leader and he should do it, then Bonnie would complain he never gets to kill, and that Freddy promised he could kill the next guard which was Mike (so he should kill Mike), then Chica said she wanted to kill Mike because he tormented her about her looking like a Duck, Then of Course Foxy jumped in and said he and Mike were best friends and Best friends do favours.

Mike would sneak away during the argument and get back into the office, when they realised he was gone, it was already 6AM and the end of his shift. Thus Mike could live another day... To see another sunrise... And his friends... And more importantly his girlfriend, Rebecca Jones.

Mike had known Rebecca since they were in college, they first met at a party when Rebecca was red faced after her boyfriend pulled up her skirt to show his friends her underwear, then when she started to get embarrassed in front of her own friend when she was violated more. Mike was the only one who stood up for her, even thought he woke up in hospital the next day in intensive care. Rebecca said he was sweet and started to hang around him then she moved with him into an apartment.

This made Freddy more angry and his desire to kill him got bigger and bigger, knowing Mike actually was brilliant at beating them...

On this night however, when Mike realised he had forgotten to kiss his girlfriend goodbye, which what he always did. He'd kiss her, tell her goodbye in case he was caught and went missing, knowing if he went missing from her eye it would mean he was stuffed into a suit and she'd never see him again, but letting her know that he'd always love his girlfriend dearly.

Was it worth the risk not to check Pirate's Cove/Fazfuck/And everywhere else just to wish his girl goodbye?

Lying the flat tablet on the desk, Mike looked at each door and window for unwelcome animatronic animals, then he reached to his bag and pulled out his phone, he opened it and dialled for his girlfriend.

"H-hello?" A shaky and tired sounding female voice asked

"Hi Sweetie."

"M-mike? It's 3 in the morning. Are you alright?!"

"Yes I'm fine Beth. I just forgot to say goodbye before I left." Mike told her, He heard his Girlfriend Beth laugh.

"Miikkkkkeeee I need to Sleeeeeppppp.. I have work tomorrow..." Rebecca moaned at him.

"Sorry." Mike spoke, "I just wanted to Say goodbye."

"Why do you do that Mike?"

While Mike kept on talking to his girlfriend, he wasn't aware of the huge mistake he had made not watching pirate's cove... The crimson red pirate fox peeked his head out from the purple and white star pattern curtains of his forgotten platform, realising that his friend in the office wasn't watching him.

Foxy was lonely in his cove, when Mike paid special attention to him, it made him feel unique in such a way, he kept on liking the fact the attention he was getting from mike is when he'd stare at the camera without blinking, sweating and looking around with thin and black-circled eyes.

But now Foxy was upset Mike hadn't dared looked at him since 1:30, while he looked at Chica,Bonnie and Freddy move, he had ignored/disregarded him completely, which broke Foxy's mechanical heart.

He whimpered like a puppy with his ears hanging down, his yellow eyes big and full of sadness... Then he felt the overcoming darkness over him.

If Mike wasn't going to watch him. It was only fair that Foxy saw HIM. So The pirate Fox jumped from his stage platform, his head twitching heavily to both sides, his legs got into action and he began to run towards the west hallway.

When Mike placed his phone down only did he hear the familiar and unmistakeable footsteps of an angry foxy, what he just did was a huge mistake...

Before Mike could skid over and slam his hand on the button to close the door, Foxy already got into the office, making Mike scream, but the first thing Foxy did was cover his mouth, chocking down his screams of fear.

His metal hand was cold against his mouth, never the less, Mike was still screaming and struggling against the Pirate Fox.

"Hello Mike? Mike what's happened?" Rebecca asked on the phone shortly before Foxy accidentally stood on it, crushing the phone.

"Shhh Keep Quiet Lad. Ye don't want to alarm Fazzy." Foxy told him, but still even with those words, Mike knew that this was a machine that would kill him, so he fought back... Which was a bad move... Forgetting he had a hook instead of a right hand, the tip of his hook which was holding back his hand from running away, finally cut into his skin.

Mike let out a loud muffled scream, When Foxy notice his hook was causing discomfort for his friend, he knew soon enough Freddy and the rest would notice Foxy was trying to spend personal time with Mike and ruin it by taking him away.

"Now Lad. Thar was ye own fault." Foxy told him straight up, Mike yelped as Foxy pulled away his hook, leaving Blood to drip down onto his uniform, "Lad Maybe if ye learnt our rules, ye would not be 'ere in the first place."

Mike growled and bit his teeth on Foxy's red fur, Foxy scowled, "Bite me again and ye'll be sorry." He was scolding him like some type of child, "I'm serious."

"Make me." Mike Growled, Foxy growled too, showing his sharp teeth, knowing Foxy could cause Harm with those type of teeth, so Mike was purposely playing with him.

"Foxy what do you think you're doing?" Foxy jumped at the cold voice of Freddy Fazbear, he stood at the right door, seeing the mattered Animatronic fox with the night guard, was sending bad messages to him.

"Captain ye know what I be doing at this moment!" Foxy snarled lowly cradling Mike's head to his chest, making him more pissed off, "I be tryin' to be friends with Mikey!"

"Get Off me or I swear I will hurt you." Mike threaten, knowing he couldn't get away unless he got Freddy and Foxy into a fight.

"With what?" Freddy asked Mike, completely frightening him as he was not excepting a respond from him, Freddy loomed over Mike with his height, his shadow towering over the 26 year old man. Freddy touched the place where Foxy's hook had punched a hole in his arm, he stroked it smirking, "You've been playing Rough Foxy. You know that right?"

"T'was his own fault!" Foxy complained, Freddy ignored his respond and grabbed Mike's right arm, tugging on it a little. Mike sweated in fear, finally, Freddy used his two strong hands to bend Mike's arm down, breaking his bone.

Upon realising this, Mike had chocked down a scream, turning his face blue, he forced his leg upwards and kicked Freddy between his legs. Freddy appeared shocked and grabbed himself, "WHY DID THAT HURT?!"

Freddy moaned a little while Both Bonnie and Chica peeked in wondering at the noises that had alarmed them from their hiding spots in the kitchen and the supply closet, the two looked in thought their doors.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asked, seeing the whole problem again, he presumed Foxy had Kicked Freddy rather than Mike, meanwhile he saw Mike whining slightly in pain over his broken Arm.

"Oh you two are mean!" Chica whined, Foxy turned to her with a scowl on his snout, "I didn't do thar to Fazzy. T'was Mike."

"Oh Yay! You got Mike!" Bonnie clapped but Foxy dragged Mike away from him, making him confused, Foxy's yellow eyes turned black with a sharp white pupil, growling at the purple bunny.

"He's Mine Bonnie. Ye can't touch Mikey." His hook waved at him threatening him, Bonnie's ears went down in shame as he said, "But Freddy Said I could kill the next guard... And Mike's the next one. Y-you don't even like the night guard foxy!"

"Thar because Mikey is me lad not yours Bonnie." He poked his hook at his stomach, Bonnie pushed his hook away getting annoyed.

"Doesn't the 26 year old man who has a girlfriend at home get to leave now?!" Mike scowled at them trying to get out of the headlock Foxy placed him in, rather than getting an answer, Foxy tighten his grip around him, telling Bonnie he did NOT want him near Mike whatsoever.

"You're all mean!" Chica whimpered, all of the male animatronics stared at her outburst, "We've been together for over 20 years and you're all fighting! And we only started this to find the killer!"

"What fucking Killer?" Mike asked getting a chocking grip from Foxy in respond to that question, "GET OFF ME!"

"We won't bring him into this problem." Freddy said thought his gritted teeth, "The Thing is that we have Mike and we can do what is right."

"Wait... No. NO! You bastards! No!" Mike chocked himself trying to escape from Foxy. Realising that they would kill him tonight by shoving him into a suit, making his death a gruesome one.

"Mikey T'will be alright." Foxy told him, despite those words, Mike was desperate to escape, he wanted to get back to his girlfriend, and his life outside of this shitty job. He knew he could have gotten more money working at a café washing dishes, but he thought this would be too terribly easy to get money for a ring. Especially since he had constructed a plan with Felix Sullivan.

Since Felix lived in a huge part of the city where most popular jewellery stores where, Mike told him to get a certain ring and he give him his money to pay for it, so Rebecca would feels special knowing Mike truly loved her.

Even there, Mike started to let tears fall down from his face, never seeing the man cry, the Animatronics half freaked out.

"Foxy you broke him!" Chica whined.

"I didn't do anything. Tell em Mikey. I didn't hurt ye."

"Get off me." He let out a chocked sob, Foxy embraced him in a hug but that was short lived when he hit the area where Mike's arm was broken, and naturally, like anyone who had just broken their arm and had it hit hard, He screamed directly into Foxy's ears.

Mike's scream was so loud that it scrabbled up the Animatronic's directions thus Foxy let go of Mike being terribly confused. Mike got up gripping his arm, he crawled under between Bonnie who was standing at the left door, he stumbled down the hall towards the flickering lights in the dining hall, if he could reach a hospital before Dawn, he would be safe, but if the animatronics got him. It would end horribly.

But while Mike was stumbling down the hall, he heard a loud snap and looked up, only to see an overhead light smash him clean in his head, causing for the man to fall on the floor, covered in snatches,bruises and glass, Mike panted heavily watching the cuts in his head bleed onto his face and on the black and white checkered floor.

"S-shit..." He cursed, he heard footsteps and saw Foxy standing over him, "H...h. Help me..." He begged

"Mike?" He asked just as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for Part II! It should be out after the meantime, I've got another things to do... If you are not aware of the fact, I will be very busy on the 24th of december to the 26th.**


	2. Part II

**Part II**

 **Rumours**

* * *

Far away from Freddy Fazbear's in the busy city was a small apartment building, where Mike had lived with his Girlfriend for almost three years now. His Girlfriend was none other than Rebecca Jones. A cute girl with light orange hair and green eyes. She worked with children. Which actually paid better than Freddy's.

Rebecca was peacefully still asleep at 7AM, in the morning, unaware Mike hadn't returned home, usually at 7 in the morning Mike would return home and fall asleep next to her until she woke up. Her tangled orange hair laid on the pillow which she rested her head on.

She heard the phone ringing outside her room, she opened her eyes, as soon as she sat up, she was hit with a queasy feeling, she gagged a few times, still hearing the phone ringing and deciding she couldn't hold it down.

Rebecca shot out of out of the bedroom, still not noticing Mike wasn't there, she ran directly into the small bathroom and kneeled at the toilet and emptied her guts, gagging and vomiting loudly.

By the time she was finished, she groaned in pain feeling nausea and queasy, she still heard the phone ringing, she weakly got up and tumbled out the bathroom, she still had a horrible taste in her mouth burning up her throat.

Rebecca reached her pale and clammy hands to the phone ringing, she answered it yawning and still gagging a little.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello is this the Wife of Mr Michael Andrew Schmidt?" A strong voice said from the other end of the call

"I'm not his wife. I'm his girlfriend." She pointed out the fact Mike and her weren't married but they just lived together.

"Are you Rebecca Jones or Not?" The voice started to sound annoyed with her.

"Yes I am." She nodded.

"Can you please come over to the Hospital as soon as you can."

As soon as Rebecca heard the word Hospital, her heart sunk and she panicked slightly.

"Regarding Mike Schmidt..."

* * *

Mike slowly peeked open his eyes, he heard various beeping sounds and felt over welled with a powerful headache.

"Mike?" A voice asked, Mike looked from the conner of his eye and saw his girlfriend Rebecca Schmidt sitting a chair next to his bed.

Wait... He was in hospital... He was in a bed, with a heart motioner next to him beeping as his heart beats, And he had tubes suck up his nose... What had happened?

"Oh mike... I was so worried... I thought you weren't going to make it..." She told him.

"I can't... I can't remember why I'm here..." Mike told her quietly, Rebecca rubbed his hand.

"Oh sweetie. I was told you had a bad hit to the head for some reason at the Pizzeria, the morning guard found you and took you straight here... They called me and told me what happened... I was so worried... They said some how your arm got broken... You were out for five days honey... I never left you thought... I stayed her..."

Mike stared down at his arm, now in a heavy layer of thick white plaster with it inside of a strong sling, he could barely remember what happened a few nights ago. Let alone how his arm got broken. But it must have had something to do with the animatronics. What other reason would he be in hospital for with a bad headache and a broken arm?

"You stayed?" He looked at her, knowing how much she cared about him was sweet to him, especially since he was risking his life to get her the ring.

"I had many reasons to also be at the hospital... I also went to A doctor here..." She rubbed her own hands now, which Mike knew was a nervous behaviour/habit of hers.

"Why?" He was curious as to why she was at the hospital for her own reasons.

"Because of my sickness..." She told him looking at him seriously now, "You know I've been late for a few months."

Mike had a sick feeling he knew where this was going, but he didn't speak a word because he knew Rebecca would tell him straight up what her problem was then they would figure out what the hell to do next.

"Mike Honey... I'm pregnant..." She finally told him.

"..."

"..."

"Are you really?" He asked after being silence for a few minutes trying to process what she just said

"Yes. I got a test and it was positive. I also had an ultrasound, there is a baby." Rebecca looked down at her skinny figure, knowing first thing about pregnancy is that she'd get bigger in the belly as time went on.

"That's great." Mike told her, Rebecca smiled, she leaded down and hugged him carefully making sure she didn't disturb anything that was connected to him.

"I'm glad that is. Because I'm due in six months. You know what you need to do." Rebecca was asking something and Mike knew what it was. And it couldn't be done.

"No. I can't. Just can't. He won't listen." Mike rubbed his sore temple feeling the heavy amount of bandages tied around his head.

"Mike please. Just talk to Scott. Tell him you need more money to support us now. We'll need money for the baby. More than your earning at that god awful place. I know I earn more working with children but I'll have to take time off."

"He won't give me anymore money than $120.50 a week. I talked to him before about raising the amount of money he gave me. He just won't." Mike explained clearly.

"Then find a new job." She urged him

"I can't Rebecca. My contact states unless I die or get fired I can't leave-" he paused when he realised when he said "die", he knew Rebecca didn't know anything about Freddy Fazbear's or what his job was really like.

"Die? Mike why would that contact say that?! You're still young! Why would you die?! That's ridiculous! Isn't it?" She asked him, she looked half panicked now. Knowing that if his contact said anything about Death. There was something to be worried about.

"I haven't been telling you the truth."

"I got that down Mike. What is going on tell me." Rebecca started to look angry at him knowing he had been dishonest with her.

"I can't tell you." Mike told her, still blocking her from the truth.

"Why?" She asked

"You might die too." He said, "You can't die. Especially now I know you're pregnant."

"Mike tell me."

"I can't. Ask Felix. He'll tell you everything I've told him." Mike remembered he told Felix of the dangers he faced, and why he took the job. He didn't tell Rebecca because he feared she would be killed for knowing too much. He even imagined Rebecca trying to cling onto life while she was inside a Freddy Fazbear Suit, bleeding to death from the sharp parts and crying about how much pain she was in.

He knew dam well that If she wasn't killed by Scott for knowing too much, then it would be Freddy who would finish her off. The last thing Mike wanted was for her to die at this time seeing she was pregnant and if she died it would mean the end of their unborn child.

And he only told Felix the truth because He knew Felix had dirty secrets on them and Scott was unaware of his existences.

"Mike... Felix actually came in earlier... Why didn't tell me about his situation? I wouldn't have made him upset if I knew about it."

"About what?"

"Felix's brother died there. Why didn't tell me that? I would have been more careful with the way I spoke to him." Rebecca felt awful that she caused their long time friend,Felix Sullivan to be upset.

"I didn't know Felix even had a brother. Or that he died- wait... How old was he?"

"Who?" Rebecca looked at Mike confused

"Felix's brother... How old was he at the time he died?" He repeated.

"I think Felix said... Maybe 11 or 10... I don't know... He was a kid. That all I know." Rebecca recalled which very small details Felix had told her.

"The missing children incident…" Mike spoke, knowing well that The pizzeria had a bad history that included five children who disappeared years ago. He knew they all must have died due to the Killer, who Mike had never met, he confessed to killing them all... But the bodies were never found... That was the mystery.

"Mike was going on?" She inquired.

"Rebecca I want you to call Felix and get him back here." Rebecca nodded slightly not knowing what was happening. But she obeyed him nevertheless knowing whatever he wanted must be important.

* * *

"I'm sorry Felix. But I was so sure." A young woman with glimmering blue hair, green eyes, wearing a red and black striped shirt with a mini skirt and tights with boots approached a man in his late twenties who had black hair, silver eyes and a green shirt with a red bandana tied around his neck, shorts with a belt containing tools who was working.

"Well you were wrong Rita." Felix told her, Rita dropped a tray containing brightly painted tea cups,a tea pot full of hot brewing tea and plate of chocolate chip cookies down on his work desk.

"Felix I didn't know who he really was. I didn't know he was a man trying to get your money."

"I'm busy. Have to complete plans." Felix told her ignoring her kind gestures.

"Felix just drink some Tea. It's the type you like." Rita Begged.

"I'm not in the mood for tea. Go away." Felix told her as he kept on drawing white ink onto blue prints for a machine.

"Felix please just take what I said as helpful." Rita advised.

"Rita for the last Time. Go away." Felix ordered just as his phone began to rang.

"Uhh Your phone is ringing." Rita told him.

"I KNOW! GO AWAY!" He screamed.

Rita backed away as Felix left his study desk in his shed and went to his phone on the self, he answered it and spoke annoyed.

"What?!" He snarled.

"Hi Felix... It's Rebecca... I'm still sorry."

"Oh! Rebecca! Sorry about yelling..." He felt ashamed he had just yelled at her by accident.

"Felix What is up with Freddy Fazbears?" She asked, "Mike said you'd tell me everything."

Felix looked around quickly, then he dashed away from his shed outside and inside his house then into his bedroom where his young Border Collie Puppy was sleeping on his bed. He shut the door after he entered.

"Rebecca. Don't repeat this to anyone else." Felix instructed.

"I won't."

"Please just don't. Alright. Here's goes." As He got ready to reveal the dark history, the puppy arose it's head and came over to sit in Felix's Lap.

Rebecca was quiet as Felix explained every detail of the Pizzeria's History, he told about how his Grandpa worked for Fazbear Entertainment until the late 1980s because he had several health problems, the fact his brother and five other children were murdered at the pizzeria and their bodies were never found, the bite of 87 was the thing that scared Rebecca, the spring lock animatronics then Felix explained the reason why Mike took the job in the first place.

"Mike took the job because he wanted to get a ring for you so you two could get married." Felix explained, "But when the Animatronics came to live to try to kill him. He knew it was just too dangerous... But he risked it for you. Just to get married. Mike's loyal to that promise. However they won't let him out of his job knowing that he could go to the police and squeal about everything, they'd kill him otherwise. And you too."

"Tell me again how do these Animatronics kill the night guards? How many guards have died Felix?" She questioned him further.

"According to secret files I'm looking at." He typed on his laptop, "There has been a total of 24 fatalities at Freddy's. Not counting the bite of 87 victim, the missing children and the child murdered outside the first diner. Those 24 men and women were all killed when they were stuffed into a freddy fazbear suit. Now you know Animatronic suits have devices and wires and other sharp parts to contain the metal exoskeleton. Those parts would cut into the human skin and kill you within a few short minutes. Cause Of death? Blood lose and organ damage."

"That's a lot. Wouldn't they be shut down by the Police?"

"No. Fazbear entertainment erases all evidences of a death ever happening. They clean out the animatronics, they dispose of the corpse and Then they led the cops on a false path." Felix nodded listing the steps they took to protect their bad repuation, "Now just be quiet about this and don't tell no one what I just said."

"Oh and by the way-"

"Yea I know. You're pregnant." Felix stopped her.

"How did you know?"

"Before I left I heard the Doctor Confirming you were pregnant." He nodded, "So you know what gender it is?"

"No. But I'm starting to think about a name."

"It's a little Early for that. looking at your body appearance you don't even look visibly pregnant yet." Felix explained again.

"I'm wondering Felix. Should we leave the apartment?"

"You should. Being in an apartment with you, Mike and a baby. It'd be too small for you. Simple answer:Yes." Felix spoke seriously.

"What about a house like yours? Don't they have a lot of houses up for sale in your neighbourhood?"

"Yes. But the houses are too expensive. I mean I have a huge backyard. And it's only me, My Puppy,three rabbits and My Horse. You're looking at around $55,000 to buy a house that's near my own house. I could only buy this house because of my job and the time I put towards in my job even outside my workshop"

"Don't you want a wife?" She asked eager to hear a answer from him. Knowing he lived alone and had never been married or had a girlfriend for more than a year.

"Don't push it. I won't speed date okay. Especially not with your friend again. And I don't care if she loves me. She's a stalker." He growled. Felix hated the thought of having a creepy girl as his wife/girlfriend. He just liked being alone with his animals.

Rebecca nodded her head, she shortly hung up after she heard he was starting to brag on about reasons why He shouldn't have a girlfriend. She looked back over at Mike, who was still resting in bed while a nurse came over to check his heart rate and his breathing levels.

Meanwhile Mike felt nervous at the thought of becoming a father within the next six months. It could even be sooner than that, he knew that. He started to think his options for what he could do to strengthen his chances of giving his child a good life.

And it had to start with Scott.

* * *

 **NOTICE:I originally thought this was going to be a three part Series, but It's actually double that. So it's now Six because I've added on some new ideas that I think some people will like.**

 **Stay tune for the next part coming in February! (I'll try to get it out on the 19th. That's a certain date I've had in mind for a while. And it has something to do with the game. Check it out if you don't understand what's happening on the 19th.)**


	3. Part III

**Part III**

 **Returning**

* * *

Mike had a sorta long recovery. Learning he also had a mild head injury and bad trauma to the head. He left hospital Five days after regaining consciousness, He was ordered to take medicine and rest away from work. He even had Felix threaten Scott Cawthon with blackmail to pay him a little more money since he was off work. Which worked a little. Mike spend most days watching TV or reading or sleeping.

Over the three weeks that Mike was recovering, Rebecca's Behaviour changed. Noticing her change over to the second trimester from the first. She began to show more symptoms of being pregnant. She was getting more morning sickness even during the afternoon and night she'd be sick, she was more emotional even out in public now, and she was showing more visibly to be pregnant.

Mike still even had to travel out of the house to get Rebecca's requests for food, he also had to follow her to the library to find books about pregnancy, she even discussed with him about going to classes for first time parents.

But he managed to see Felix a few times in public, he Saw him when he went to library while Felix was across the street shopping for dog food, rabbit treats and his normal weekly food groceries which included mixed vegetables, fruits, Bread, Milk, coffee powder and what ever he wanted to make for dinner for the week.

Rebecca visited a female doctor for an appointment, she measured her belly size and noted that their baby was growing normally with no noticeable problems at the current time, she even got her first ultra-sound which the doctor saw the baby's state was great. Knowing this was the first time Rebecca was pregnant, she wanted to get it right so she wouldn't live with guilt.

Especially since Mike and Rebecca were now married. That's right. They got married not so long ago. Because of Felix. Who had felt kindness in his heart and bought the ring Mike wanted for Rebecca, he managed to sneak into their apartment and Mike popped the question. I think You know what the answer was.

On the day Mike had to return to Work, he had to make sure first Rebecca was in bed, which took a while, because of her slow eating which had came on because she was vomiting all the time now and the fact her schedule didn't match with the unborn baby. During most of the day, the baby was not restless and likely to be sleeping, then at night, it got restless and started to kick. By the time she was fast asleep, Mike snuck out into his car to leave. With what Felix had talked to him about a week ago.

During a visit, Felix talked to Mike about getting a new job, at first mike was heisting to tell Scott, but now he had a plan in mind about what to say and do in order to get himself out the job and into another one

By the time Mike was required to get back to work, he still had his arm wrapped in plaster with only two more weeks to go until he had it removed and had it to have it encased in bandages because of the fact his arm had been pieced by Foxy's Hook and it had damaged his bone by what the doctors told him.

But Tonight Mike made sure he wasn't going to get killed. In fact. He bought A pocket knife which he sharpen just in case, which he kept tucked away in his pocket.

Mike had decided also to arrive earlier to catch up with Scott Cawthon. Who was just about to leave.

"Scott."

"Ah Mike. You're back on your feet." He said to him.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What Mike?"

"While I was in hospital. My wife told me she was Pregnant."

"Well that's great!" Scott nodded, "You've certainly got something to look forward to! A little buddle in the family!"

"Ummm Yes. But My wife pointed out I can't really still work at Freddy's if I'm only gonna get $120.50 a week."

"Really? Is that so?"

"I'm heavily considering to get another job. One that will pay enough money for me and my new family."

"Another job?" He asked

"Yes. I plan to leave my job in three months. I don't care if you say I should stay. Because I can't stay. So let me out of my contact."

"Alright. Just visit my office during the day and we'll discuss it."

Once Mike entered the Pizzeria, he turned to the animatronics and growled lowly. "You mother fuckers better not come near me tonight or I will shove the broom in the storage closet up your ass Fazbear." He warned.

Mike seated himself inside the office, as soon as it came onto midnight, he ducked his head out the office and screamed "YOU BETTER NOT SHOW UP UNLESS YOU WANT A BROOM STUCK UP YOUR ASS!"

Meanwhile on Stage, Bonnie and Freddy turned to each other then Chica, Foxy peeked his head out, all looking at each other.

"You do it Bonnie. It was your fault after all." Foxy nodded.

"N-no! I don't want him to hate me!" Bonnie whimpered

"He already hates us all Bonnie get with the program." Freddy Scowled.

"Well Chica should do it!"

"I didn't do anything! Freddy you do it! You're the leader!"

"But Foxy should do it!"

"No!"

They all broke into an argument about who should talk to Mike, each having different opinions. Eventually they all ganged up on Bonnie, then before he knew it, Foxy,Chica and Freddy shoved Bonnie down the west hall, Mike curiously watched him the west conner camera on the tablet until they all shoved Bonnie into the office. He crashed onto the floor and the another animatronics ran away.

"Didn't you hear my warning?" Mike asked turning towards him, "I'm not in the fucking mood. If you knew my Life Bonnie. You'd fuck off. I have a shitty life and a girlfriend who earns more money than me. I'm trying to secure our relationship and you try to always get on my fucking neves. I always hated you Bonnie. Even now. I still hate you."

"Can we talk please?" Bonnie got off the floor and walked towards him.

"No. And don't you dare Jump scare me. I'll cut you." Mike warned.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. It was fault that night. I got too excited for you to run away. When You Tumbled down the hall. I threw Foxy's hook and cut the light. I only wanted to startle you into running the other way back towards the office. But I timed it wrong."

"Wait... It was YOUR fault?!" Mike barked, "IT WAS YOUR DAM FAULT I WAS IN HOSPITAL?! I COULD HAVE DIED! BUT YOU WOULDN'T CARE!" He realised the fact Bonnie almost caused his death and if he actually died in hospital, Rebecca would have to live with the fact she had a baby inside of her that belonged to him.

"But now we do! We all do! You lost Consciousness and we took care of you!" Bonnie nodded, "Freddy took you back to the stage! Chica tried to get you to eat. But you did nothing. Foxy tried to stop you from bleeding to death. And I was there the whole time."

"I don't care." Mike said, "You've been trying to kill me for over three months. Don't you think it's getting a little annoying?"

"I may not be able to feel emotions Mike. But that hurts."

"Go away." Mike repeated.

"Please"

"No."

"Pleaseeeee Mikey."

"NO." Mike yelled.

"PLEASSSSSEEEEEE!" Bonnie gave a big pair of shining adorable bunny eyes, Mike stared at him grimly but he spoke.

"No." Bonnie whimpered at that tone, "Also you better know I'm looking for a new job because of you."

"NOOOO!" Bonnie squealed, he unexpectedly grabbed Mike's leg, making him jump out of his chair and try to shake him off his leg. "You're my favourite Night Guard! Please don't leave us! We'll miss you!"

"You want to kill me. And get the fuck off me!" He began to kick Bonnie in his face with the leg he had trapped in his grasp.

"But we like you Mike!"

"I don't care:Get the Fuck off my Back Bonnie!"

"But I'm on your leg." Bonnie spoke confused about the current situation.

"Then get off my leg." Mike said kicking him again.

"No!" Bonnie shook his head, Mike merely kept on kicking him hard, until he saw Chica peek her head thought the right door, watching what was happening.

"Go away Duck." He growled

"Why would you think I'm a duck if My name is Chica?!" She asked, "Bonnie you said you would talk to him!"

"I was Chica! Then he told me he's leaving to get another job!"

"What?! No Mikey!" She followed the same suit as Bonnie and grabbed his other leg.

"Are you kidding." He growled, "Get off! Both of you!"

"We don't want you to leave Mike!" Bonnie whined.

"Bonnie what is going on?" Freddy suddenly appeared at the right door, he stared down at them clinging onto his legs like children while he tried to kick them off.

"GET OFF ME CRAZY ROBOTS! I HAVE A WIFE NOW IN CASE YOU DON'T CARE!"

"MIKEY!"

"Unless you both want to be smacked you both get off the floor and explain." Freddy scowled.

"It's mike! He's leaving us!"

"No he's not. Because I'll stop that."

"Capitan we agreed no killing." Foxy leaned his head in, "Even you said."

"No killing?" Mike repeated, "Are you fucking serious? You won't kill me?" He asked being extremely angry.

"Nope." They all shook their heads.

"Well then... Leave please." He was a little calmer.

"Why are you leaving?" They asked.

"For many reasons..." He didn't want to say Rebecca was pregnant because she could still be at risk of being killed.

"What reasons?"

"Leave me alone!" He kicked Bonnie, he got up and Chica not wanting to be kicked also got up.

"Is it Me?" Bonnie asked.

"It's all of you!" Mike yelled at him, he pointed his finger at them all, "Fuck you. Fuck this place. Fuck this Job and Fuck this lifestyle I have to put up with."

"What language!" Chica squeaked, "Freddy make it stop!"

"I can't really make him not leave Chica. Besides all night guards come and go." Freddy explained.

"And this one is going!" Mike yelled, "You can't fucking stop me."

"But we just became friends!" Chica whined

"We are not friends!"

"Mike?" Foxy asked

"What?" He turned towards him, he saw Foxy pulled out an Old Plush toy version of himself, it had big bright yellow honey coloured eyes and soft fur with a plush tail and an eye patch over one of his eyes. He offered it to him.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Mike barked.

"We want to be you friends." Foxy spoke, "We just want to now. We're all sorry. And me. I didn't mean to do that to your arm. We don't understand how fragile humans are. It's not the way we were designed to understand human emotions, it's just we refuse to understand."

"That's what we mean! I just didn't explain it like that." Freddy rubbed his head nervously, everyone stared at him quietly until Mike heard the chime echoing in the halls, signalling the end of his shift and the fact it was now 6AM.

He stared outside and saw the dawn coming on, along with the fact his phone began to ring with messages from Both Rebecca and Felix.

— _I've been up all night Mikey boy. So how did the shift go? No trouble I hope._

 _—Felix._

 _—Mike where are you?! I've been sick and I'm hungry now. Can you stop at the store get some Bacon? And some watermelon too._

 _—Rebecca._

"These people will never change" mike shook his head as he began to walk away from the office and outside the pizzeria into the sun.

First he talked to Felix.

 _Mike—I've been fine. The Animatronics want to be my friends now._

 _Felix—The Fuck?_

 _Mike—Foxy gave me a plush toy._

 _Felix—Might be a trick Mike. You know humans can trick. Maybe animatronics can too._

 _Mike—Have you really been up all Night?_

 _Felix—I tried go to sleep at 11pm but I woke up at 4am after I had a nightmare. I wasn't keen on sleeping so I've been watching TV all night._

 _Mike—I have to go. I need to get home._

 _Felix—Understood._

Mike placed his phone away into his pocket and went into his car to get Rebecca's requests for breakfast

* * *

 **there we go! Next part:**

 **Mike talks to Scott, will he have to fight for a new job? The animatronics try to get Mike to trust him, just how Far will they go? And how Far is too much? Rebecca drags Mike to a class for first time parents! This is bounded for diaster!**

 **Next part I will try to get out next month around the 15th-25th of March.**


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

 **Parent Classes and A Birthday Bang!**

* * *

Mike didn't know if he could trust the animatronics. Especially after what Felix had told him about how many people and lives they had taken. They were freaking worst than some of the most worst murderers known in the world, even the person who killed the five children there and some Mike learnt about in High school on a project about history.

On this fine day however, after waiting an hour until he could use the bathroom because of Rebecca's around the clock sickness overpowering her body now. She was cranky today and sleepy, due to the baby being restless at night, she barely had any sleep.

Mike came into Freddy's during the day, knowing the place would contain a handful of children during opening hours. He had arranged to see Scott Cawthon after he got his cast removed off his arm. He drove towards the pizzeria, laughing at what very little children that had today.

"Nice to see your all better Mike." Scott nodded seeing the man, "Let's talk in the office."

Mike followed Scott to the office at the back of the pizzeria, he sat down with Scott looking at him.

"So this whole thing about your wife getting pregnant is weighting on your mind?"

"Yes it is." Mike nodded.

"Well I'm glad you came to me to discuss." Scott admitted, "I mean if this got to you when you worked. It could end in the worst possible way."

"With me being dead?"

"Look Mike. The animatronics have an unfixable problem in their mind. No Mechanic has ever been able to fix what ever is wrong with them. It's cheaper to hire someone like you rather than getting them replaced by newer models."

"Unfixable is an understatement." Mike growled.

"So what job were you thinking about going to after you leave?"

"One of my friends have suggested a lot of things that I can't pick yet."

"I think the animatronics will miss you after you leave. Maybe you can visit the new place sometime."

"New place? What is that meant to mean? Is this place getting a renovation?"

"Nope! We're moving more towards the city! You know. To get more attention and more customers."

"The city?!" Mike barked, "Since when?!"

"Since I got a notice from the FBI."

"I knew the FBI would get involved with this place sooner or later" Mike thought to himself.

"Anyway. I'm planning to move all the animatronics as soon as the new building is complete!" Scott smiled at him, "But that will be long after you leave Schmidt."

"Wat?"

"I can't honestly convince you to stay here especially since you want to be around For your child. You may run away from here that's what I know. And If you want the truth. I don't really care anymore if you run away from here or tell the cops. I mean. They're shutting us down now so there's no point." Scott nodded.

"So I'm out of my contact?" Mike asked

"Yes. When you need to leave to find another job. Just let me know and I'll bid you the final farewell."

"Thanks Scott."

"But I think the Animatronics are gonna miss you..." Scott shook his head, "they seem to like you now."

"I don't care what they think of me. They're machines."

"True. But a great man once told me. "That all machines have feelings such as joy, regret, embarrassed, depressed and even scared.." That is true actually mike."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I even have a request for you."

"It better not have anything to do with those machines!"

"No not at all. You see. The old manager from the 1990s had been hanging onto this for years. I believe you know who might want it back." He pushed a photo up to Mike.

Mike lifted up the old photograph and saw it was a black and white photo of two young boys, one of them looked very familiar, having black hair and silver eyes, the other one was older than the first one with red hair and yellow eyes. They both wore pirate costume and looked happy.

"This photo is labelled as it being taken in 1993. I have reasons to believe that this photo belongs to one of your friends."

"Who?" Mike inquired.

"Felix Kyle Sullivan." Scott pulled out a file from under the papers from the desk and showed photos of Felix along with personally information such as the name of his parents and where he use to live when he was a child.

"That's against the law to keep his information without his permission!" Mike barked angrily.

"I'm aware. But the older manager created this file. Not me. I just wanted to find Felix and hand it back to him. But I can't track him down properly to hand it back to him."

"Okay then."

"Thanks. By the way Mike. I heard it's gonna be your birthday tomorrow."

"Yes it is."

"Well how old this year Schmidt?"

"28."

"Great age to be a dad Mike. I'll see you tonight at your shift."

"Thanks." Mike nodded walking back down the west hall, he was taken by surprise when Foxy jumped from the storage closet and clasped his mouth, yanking him inside the closet then locking the door whilst he listened for noise outside.

"Be quiet!" Foxy warned him.

He released his mouth only to have Mike dig his fingers into his hand and rip off some of his already tattered fur, but Foxy couldn't care less. He was already so very damaged to notice a few more tears in his suit.

"What the fuck is the matter with you?!" Mike shouted while Foxy locked the door meaning that he was stuck in their with him.

"I had to speak with ye lad." Foxy nodded, "I hear thar talk ye had with Scott."

"It's none of your business! You shouldn't have even been listening on! That's rude!"

"I also read that file about that man you talked about."

"Who?"

"Felix." Foxy told him.

Mike shot up realising that Foxy must at lease recognise Felix sightly, because of how much trauma that this place brought on him when he was young, Felix still has trouble sleeping these days, waking up with nightmares about his dark past. "You stay the fuck away from him!" Mike screamed at him angrily pointing his finger at him, "He's had enough bullshit from you! He never wants to be near here! And that's your fucking fault. You ruined his childhood and now he's still suffering the side effects!"

"No no lad. I want to know where this guy is."

"If you come near Felix I'm gonna burn you and this stupid pizzeria to the ground!"

"Lad please. Let me talk. I've heard of a Felix before. Not sure if his last name was Sullivan. But please. Tell me what happened to him.

"No way in hell." Mike growled, he unlocked the door and ran outside, not realising that the photo he was meant to give Felix had flew out of his pocket and landed in the plain sight of Foxy, so he lifted it up and looked at the image. He Glitches sightly and his eyes rapidly turning between his normal yellow honey coloured eyes to plain black lifeless eyes.

"B...R...O...T...H...E...R."

* * *

Mike returned back to his apartment, he managed to catch on a heavenly smell, hinting that Rebecca had been cooking while he was out.

He saw his wife at the sink washing up dishes.

"I'm here honey!" He called out making sure she didn't surprise her by accident when she saw him.

"Hello Mike!" Rebecca turned around, he saw the fact she was wearing an apron covered in chocolate stains, also her face was covered in blue frosting.

"What have you been up to?" Mike asked hovering around her, knowing the possibility that she had been cooking something sweet while he was out.

"Nothing much. Just been trying to find out what to make for lunch." She untied her apron and folded it, placing it down on the bench, showing the fact she was wearing an aqua coloured shirt that covered her more visibility pregnant belly. Knowing some time had now passed and Rebecca was at lease around five months pregnant.

"You have frosting on your face." Mike knew what she was hiding, she wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Oh so I have!" She wiped it off with a wet cloth, she dumped the cloth in the sink while Mike still looked at her suspiciously.

"Well I thinking if you have trouble finding something in the fridge, we could always get something to eat at a cafe." Mike suggested knowing that Rebecca loved to get coffee with cakes at a cafe sometimes as a treat.

"Awww that's so sweet!" She started to sniffle, then she unexpectedly started to sob.

"What's the matter?!" Mike asked startled.

"You're so willing to do this!" She sobbed loudly with tears, "I don't deserve you!"

"You do." Mike embraced her into a tight hug, "If anything. I never thought I would get some girl like you."

"But we can't go out. We're having our first parent class in an hour."

"Shit I forgot!" Mike shook his head, forgetting about the Fact that the Family Pregnancy Group met today at 1PM sharp, all he knew is that group was full of first time excepting mothers and most of the husbands/fathers were at work during the time, so there were very few men who went to the meeting that was held at lease every month and usually started for Mothers who were over three months Pregnant.

And with that said, within no time at all, Mike had to drive himself and Rebecca to the community city centre where the group was held, of course Rebecca had called them to let them know there were new to the group and the fact she wanted to be told how to take care of her self while she was pregnant for the baby, also what should Mike do when she experiences labour, that is the only reason why the dads would come.

Mike also had to carry her bags while Rebecca talked to the front desk to let them know who they were.

"Hi I'm Mrs Schmidt and That's my husband. We're here for the parent group."

"Oh Yes Mrs Schmidt. It says right here this is your first visit to the group. So you're excepting?" The lady asked at the front desk. She had long boney wrist at her computer typing up documents, a bright purple coat with a florescent pink shirt, she had a flower in her long flowing strawberry blonde hair that was neatly tied into a bun at the top of he head, her hair perfectly matched her Navy Blue eyes.

"Yes. Not for the next few months thought."

"That's lovely you're first time parents. I just need to hear your date of birth to confirm your profile."

"Well I was born in 1986. My birthday has passed in July. So I'm 26. And My Husband Mike's birthday is tomorrow in fact."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He turning 28."

"That's a nice good age for a father Mr Schmidt." She nodded smiling at him as he stared oddly at her, "Just go to the first double doors on the right. There should be a sign."

"Thank you." Rebecca nodded she walked away with Mike flowing her down the hall, Mike opened the door and saw the room.

The room was painted a baby blue colour with stripes of white across the wall, there were photos of some mothers who had been at the group preciously and already had their baby in their grasp. Another wall had notices and information pamphlets.

"Hello there!" A bubbly voice greeted them, they all looked at the circle of mothers with some of their husbands who looked very bored to death of being in the bright room, "You must be Mr and Mrs Schmidt!" The woman in the circle said. She had naturally dark blonde hair, blue and green sparkling eyes. She wore a blue shirt with a pink coloured love heart with the words "Angel" across the heart, green coloured shorts and flat white shoes with purple laces.

"Yes. I'm Rebecca. Some people call me Beth thought. That's my husband Mike."

"Well it's nice to see another father come along today." The woman smiled, "My name is Bonnibel. Some People call me Bonnie thought."

Mike's head shot up like a bullet after hearing that word, his fear started to intensify. But he hid it quiet well actually. Knowing that woman's name must be just a odd and random chance, she could in no way have a connection to the machines. Right?!

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Well take a seat then and we'll start talking." She gestured to the two empty seats which Mike helped Rebecca sit down onto while he sat down also.

"Since this is our first group for the year. I thought we could introduce each other, and say what phase of pregnancy we are in." Bonnibel had that eerily simpler smile to the one Bonnie had when he was outside the left door at Freddy's. "Ivy. Why don't you go first?" She said to the woman next to her.

This girl looked very shy. She had pink hair, light brown eyes, a green dress that was different shades that was patterned with flowers on the sleeves and rim, she had short boots that only just rose above her ankles, she rubbed her hands nervously frighten, but she stood up carefully making sure she didn't hurt herself, she cleared her throat then talked in horsey voice.

"H-hi. Everyone. I-i'm. My name is Ivy White. I'm around Seven months Pregnant."

"And what pregnancy signs do you show at the moment?" Bonnibel asked with her voice so sweet that it made Mike a little freaked out.

"W-well. I've been morning sick all the time. I even threw up when I got off the bus today."

"That's okay Sweetie. I did that all the time when I was pregnant. And I've had Three kids"

"I've also been so terribly tired. I just want to sleep all the time. And I get up in the middle of the night to make sandwiches because I'm so hungry for food."

"I'm guessing these sandwiches aren't normal Ivy."

"W-well yes. I usually make them with Barbecue potato chips, chicken and Peanut butter."

"Now I think we've all done something like that." Bonnibel said as the rest of the female giggled, the fours husbands including Mike didn't understand and just rolled their eyes.

"I always rush out to buy what I like. But's it be so hard since my boyfriend left me for another woman since he found out I was pregnant. I've had to live with my little sister. And I feel like burden on her."

"How old is your sister Ivy?"

"She's five years younger than me. So she's 20, she works double jobs at a cafe every third day and other days she works at the Salon. I feel so horrible!" She started to tear up.

"No. No. Ivy. You're not horrible. I got a letter from your sister saying you might cry about it. But she loves you. And she wants you to have this baby."

"T-thank you."

"Now what about you Cassandra?" She asked the next woman who was sitting next to Rebecca. She had very short brown hair, green eyes, she wore a large white shirt with bold black letters saying "THIS IS MY BABY" that pointed at her huge belly, she had a skirt on with thongs and a pale skin complexion.

"Hello. I'm Cassandra Hardley. I worked as A fitness teacher until I got Pregnant nine months ago."

"Nine months? Wow. You must be due soon." Bonnibel nodded.

"Yes. I was even due two days ago. I only came to get some last minute tips. This Man next to me is my Husband. Winston." She gestured to the man sitting next to her. He had very buff muscles, a sweaty face, sharp brown eyes with brown hair that was slicked back, he wore a red singlet covered in sweat stains, he had tight grey shorts and runners on.

"So Winston. What's it been like for you to have your wife being pregnant."

"Well it's new." He shrugged a little, "I Mean. We've been married for four years and have been thinking about children. But it was very unexpected. I mean when we found out she was pregnant, she had to stop a workout session with her client to go to the bathroom and be sick. She went to the doctor thinking she had that virus that's going around. But she told me she was actually pregnant. Sometimes she really cranky in the morning and she starts hitting me, then she breaks down and sobs on my shoulder. And she's been eating a lot of cake I have to admit."

"Well I like Cake." His wife told him.

"Also we've been practicing by babysitting her brother's two year old toddler."

"That's great. Practice is great Mr Hardley." Bonnibel smiled again, "Rebecca. Now you can introduce yourself."

"Okay then." She spoke as Mike got up to help her stand up, pulling herself up was now a much more difficult task. "Well I'm Rebecca Schmidt. And I'm Five months. Due to be Six months in two weeks."

"What about coping with your side effects of being pregnant Beth?"

"I haven't been that good to be honest. I mean. I eat slower, I can't stand some foods anymore like lasagne, I usually love it but now I don't want to touch it, my hair is always tangled, my iron is low so I take tablets fix that. I've had to leave work because I threw up on my Boss's new shoes. Mike has to make me breakfast, which is usually what I crave. But I feel bad sometimes giving into Craving."

"Rebecca Craving are a normal part of being pregnant. And hating some foods is normal too. But If you gain more weight than you should, try walking around the park for a while with some music plugged in maybe to calm yourself down."

"Mike had to work at night for me. Which I hate sometimes. Because he doesn't sleep properly sometimes and he gets really worn out some days."

"How to do feel mike?"

"Well I found out she was pregnant after I went to hospital due to a work related injury." He stated about his accident, since then, his plaster cast has been cut off and his snitches were removed, "I'm pretty confused by Rebecca at the moment. I mean. At times, she super angry and she won't let me go outside, other times she clings onto me crying loudly. I have to work the night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm considering changing jobs."

"I've heard that Freddy's has a long history of bad stuff."

"That's true. Yes they have a bad reputation and the all the stuff you heard about actually happened." Mike referred the missing children incident and the bite of 87, two different accidents that are popularly believed to be connected by chance. All the parents started to mutter things when he said that, knowing that at lease everyone in the room would know about the Pizzeria from their own childhood or from someone telling them about it.

"Oh no wonder why you want another job!" Bonnibel shouted.

"I'm going to say you remind me of Bonnie." Mike spoke out loud, everyone stared at him weirdly, some of the fathers smiled and nodded while the mothers looked around muttering confused.

"Also I have a question for you Bonnie." Mike growled when he said the last word, "How many mother have actually come here?"

"That's a great question actually Mike. This group has actually been around since the early 1950s. We've seen a lot of babies including some very cute ones. Like Felix Sullivan over here."

"Say what now?" He asked confused.

"Felix Sullivan was the first baby I know of to be born three months premature to Rosalyn and Ben Sullivan, they were one of the first members to join. I wonder what the little boy looks like now. If he was born in 1984. He would at lease be 28 now!"

"I know him actually. And he's quiet tall." Mike showed her a recent photo of Felix Sullivan, she giggled sightly.

"Wonder if he's single. But a man like him would have a lease two girls on each arm."

"He actually is. And He doesn't like clingy girls."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. He would hate a girl like you."

* * *

Mike thought about what happened at the group today while he was doing his shift at Freddy, he toggled thought the cameras not being able to find any of the animatronics tonight, or anywhere.

"Where are you mother fuckers?!" He screamed out into the west hall knowing that at lease Bonnie or Foxy would be able to hear him.

After no respond came, he decided to leave the office, walking down the hallway, he looked around, seeing no one, he went further onto the dinning area, then the stage.

Mike's ear peeked up when he heard garbled speech coming from the backstage room, where the door was left unlocked and opened sightly. He gasped when he saw a Golden Animatronic stumped over on the table staring it's dark eyes at him.

"Wrong room!" He yelled shutting the door, he turn around and saw it again, he screamed and ducked down as it began screeching at him. He shivered in fear heavily, he was almost crying while being curled up in fear.

Mike started to fear this animatronic would kill him, he kept his eyes closed until he heard a door open.

"Mike?" Freddy asked, Mike looked up, seeing all the animatronics staring at him being confused as to why he wad on the floor fearful of something.

"What did you scream at?" Chica inquired.

"Are there more than you?" Mike questioned. He saw shock in their faces, then they looked with uncertainness at each other. Freddy nodded at Bonnie for some reason he looked very startled then.

"You think he means?" Bonnie urged Freddy to answer his questions

"Obviously he saw... Her... She's still here someone. We know that for sure." Freddy nodded his head in agreement

"But I thought she had vanished!" Chica sounded panicked.

"Remember Guys. She can't be triggered unless she... Saw someone she knew beforehand..." Freddy realised something, he stared at Mike looking at him intensely.

"You didn't answer me." Mike sounded annoyed.

"Foxy Lock that door. She can't get out of the Backstage if the door is locked." Freddy ordered him, Foxy walked over, he clicked the door lock, ensuring that the golden bear wouldn't get out again.

"Mike... There's something you have to know..." Freddy tapped his fingers together in a nervous like manner.

"About what?" He questioned as Bonnie grabbed his arm and pulled him off the floor.

"Foxy told us it was your birthday today and We wanted to surprise you... But since you Screamed. We got worried. But it sounds like you ran into someone you should have never have met. You're lucky she didn't skin you alive like the last guard who saw her true form."

"Do you wanna be our friends now?" Bonnie poked his forearm, Mike clenched it hardly growling at him.

"That thing? That's a girl?"

"Well the thing in her mind is a girl. But the Animatronic she inhabits is a boy. Thus it thinks like A Girl. Has the same mind." Freddy explained the basics of the golden bear Mike saw.

"What was that thing? Why did it want me?"

"Clearly You've seen her human form in the past and she recognises that. She wants you dead because you know who she really is behind the animatronic."

"But I've never seen that think before in my life." Mike objected.

"It doesn't matter to her."

"What is her human form? And what the hell does that mean?!"

"You know the Missing Children who were said to be dead?" Freddy started on a very dark topic that almost destroyed the Pizzeria's Reputation and is still damaging it almost 20 years after it occurred.

"Yea Scott told me about that."

"Well... It's hard to explain... Some how... We wound up here."

"Wait a second..." Mike spoke, "You mean?" Freddy nodded at him, "Oh fucking hell! That explains your smell! You smell like some one died in you!"

"Technically someone did die in us." Chica reminded him.

"That's filthy." Mike said, "Hey don't touch me Bonnie! You're Dead!"

"Ohhhh that's mean..." Bonnie whimpered rubbing his hand.

"But this is bullshit:the biggest load I've heard of since Felix claimed he saw a ghost in his house!"

"But Ghosts are real Mike." Foxy explained, "They be lost souls that just can't find their way to the afterlife."

"That is actually pretty much right." Mike nodded actually, "from stories and all."

"You can't tell anyone else okay. The children don't exist anymore yet their souls still haunt these walls because they are unable to escape."

"Why can't they get out?" Mike asked, "I thought it would be easy for ghost to escape."

"She prevents them from escaping." Freddy explained.

"The Golden Bear keeps them here?"

"Yes. Because her whole family is dead. She fears if everyone leaves to try and reunite with their families, she'll be alone. So she uses Black magic to stop the children from moving on." Freddy explained the ghosts of the pizzeria. Four children wanted to leave and fly. But their souls are trapped her because of the one child who didn't want them to leave her alone. "You know why you weren't allowed here on Halloween night?"

"No."

"Because weird stuff happens here. You see. It all began with two spirits. An Old Man who wanted to create a protector for his family if he was to die because of his existing heart condition. He created a good protecter. But the Side effects is that a Nightmarish version of the Protector was created from black magic, when the good protector was made of good magic. The Bad one roams around here on Halloween. Trying to reclaim his title as the king of fear. But Halloween is the only night he can roam earth. Unless Blood of his Creator's relative is spilled before Halloween. The bad One can escaped into their body and posses it until they are killed or a Ritual is performed to chase it away. During Halloween. We see the nightmare running around the pizzeria. If he sees humans. He will kill them from pure fright."

"That sounds like Bullshit."

"But it does happen."

"So the rest of the children still have families? Why don't you look for them?" Mike asked a rather startling question the animatronics never thought of before. Why didn't they go looking for their families?

"Mike there is no evidences to say they are alive or dead today. I mean. My parents could both be dead." Bonnie told him. Not remembering his family at all, let alone how old they were. They could both be deceased today.

"Do you remember them?"

"N-no. We can't remember our families at all. No Mothers. No Fathers. No Brothers or Sisters. But we Know that someone once loved us." Foxy tapped his hook on his other hand, "But I doubt my family would want me there. Seeing me like this."

"Guys I wanna ask why Do you want to celebrate my Birthday?" Mike shifted onto a different topic noticing The sadness in their faces of possibly that they could never see their parents again.

"Well This Is your last few times with us." Freddy told him, "So Chica has been making Cupcakes all day for you to have."

"And ye wife too!" Foxy cheered him.

"Wait does Mike have a wife now?" Bonnie questioned what the Fox said.

"Yes I do. Which is why... I wanna leave... She is... Worried for my safety here..." Mike still didn't want to say Rebecca was Pregnant, knowing if the animatronics found out, she could be in some hot water.

"Here Mike..." Chica said to him handing a large white box to him, he opened the top and saw at lease twelve vanilla cupcakes all covered in chocolate frosting.

"I didn't know if you liked Chocolate very much... Foxy helped too... A little..." She nodded, she was taken off Guard when Mike gave her a hug, she sightly shook startled and started to moan raspy, knowing the Child inside of her was getting restless because of Mike's presences.

But Child knew who Mike was and decided to keep calm, rather than attacking him. Mike kept hugging Chica, remembering back to his childhood before his parents died. They would take him here all the time, especially for his birthdays. Then when they both died in the car crash, his grandparents kept taking him after they were given him to care for. This brought back plenty of memories from when he was young and the animatronics were allowed to touch people.

Mike kept hugging her until he heard the clock chime onto 6, the Animatronics let him leave for his apartment. When he drove off, he helped himself to a cupcake. Liking how sweet it was, he knew Rebecca would at lease want some and maybe Felix would eat a few if He was given them. However when He got there. He was shocked to find no one was there. Everything was empty.

"Rebecca?" He asked, he caught a note on the fridge and torn it down reading the note in her neat hand writing.

Mike.

Please meet me at a house on Maple Avenue.

The address is number 16 on the right side.

With love.

From Rebecca.

Mike saw the small love heart she drew, he nodded his head. Grabbing his things again and heading out the door, ignoring the fact the Apartment had nothing left and he rather headed towards this address further away.

Mike had to ask for directions on the way to the quiet suburb street, he finally arrived at around 8 in the morning after he got a bow on the box, deciding since it was his birthday, Rebecca should have a gift too for being so sweet to him the whole time. Plus she would be hungry. Since she was always hungry now she was pregnant.

Mike walked up the stone path, looking around at the empty garden, he saw the house was white with a garage and a second floor, no doubt it was expensive. But why would Rebecca be here? Was it her friend's house? It had to be that. This wasn't Felix's house because his was a one floor and it was made of bricks with wood to give it a classic feeling.

Mike first knocked on the door then he entered, seeing the floor was a clean white carpet with a rug patterned with various blue stripes, he saw stairs leading up to the second floor and the Living room on his left with the Dining area on his right. "Hello?" He asked, "Anyone home?"

"SURPRISE!" Mike was taken off guard by all his friends spring up from the front of the couch in the living room and the chairs there also.

"Happy birthday!" Rebecca smiled at him.

"You finally got here!" Felix yelled, he had his thick black gloves on, he then took them off, showing his fingers and the long bandage on his right arm that covered up the scars from his past including wounds from his stepfather and working.

"Scared me! Where are we? Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Oh it's a surprise!" One of Rebecca's friends named Jill said, her long black hair tied into a neat bun and her brown eyes that looked like sweet warm melted chocolate, she wore an orange shirt with purple shorts and sandals.

"Nice to see you Mike Schmidt been a while!" Mike saw an old face he recognise, it was one of Felix's closest friends. His name was Daniel (but he preferred Dan). Daniel had dark blonde hair and blue eyes,a long sleeved yellow shirt with tan colour shorts and a belt. Mike knew Dan was a professional diver and he had frequent classes with students and people who wanted to see under the sea up close.

"Hi Daniel!" He shook his hand.

"Loving Ya wife Schmidt. She's sweet as cookie. Like My Sweetheart." Dan nodded in approval

"You're married too?" Mike asked about his life. Knowing he hadn't seen Dan in at lease 10 years. Surely things had changed for Mike and no doubt things changed for Dan too over the years.

"Been married for about five years to a lovely little lady called Juliet. We've had a son and I can tell you first hand. You'll hate it at times. Changing diapers and getting puked on your clean clothes then having to shower again. But You love the giggles and the tiny things they do and say." Dan explained, "I can give you some tips Schmidt as father. How to be supportive."

"So is this your house?" Mike asked still curious about who owned the house.

"Nope. Not mine." Dan shook his head strongly, "My house isn't two floors."

"Oh."

"And here's my son now!" Dan smiled walking towards his Wife, who had short red hair and green eyes, she wore an aqua coloured dress and yellow shoes, she held a baby in her arms who was at lease half a year old. He grasped his son, showing Mike his Son had dark blonde hair like his father but had eyes simpler to his mother. He wore a blue shirt with a red rocket snitched on the front, and shorts with shoes he kept on kicking off.

"Isn't he cute Mike?" Dan asked him, "His name is Patrick. Or Patty as my Mom calls him."

"Awww that's sweet!" Rebecca cooed, "I can't wait to have a baby of my own now!" She squealed happily.

"So who owns this house?" Mike asked her.

"Technically. You do." An unfamiliar voice told Mike, he turned around and saw a tall man with short red hair that was covered with an old fashioned Detectives hat that was coloured light grey, he had a blue jacket buckled at his neck, he had a holder on his belt where a gun was, he had an armband on his forearm saying:"POLICE", he he denim jeans and black boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Mike asked.

"Oh Mike! This my friend!" Felix jumped towards them, he grabbed the other man's shoulder, "This is Chief of Police George Stone." He introduced the man, Mike saw Felix and George were around the Same height. He remembered Felix was over 6 foot and George was very close to his height, but he was just only a few inches taller.

"Ohhh I've seen you on the news sometimes."

"That's because I don't like to publicly speak with the media. They are a bunch of little fuck wads alway twisting truth into lies to get attention." George spoke of how much he hated media attention especially since they always chased him and urged for information he knew. He only gave information on TV if no one knew it so that way he could stop being bothered for a while. "Hate em. My Dad did also."

"Who's your Dad?"

"Lance Stone." George told brushing his hat, showing Mike the hat was from his father.

"Lance Stone was your dad?!" Mike barked. Being familiar with the name Lance Stone. He saw him when he was a child after his parents died. Lance came to his Grandparents home and broke the news that neither Mike's Mother or Father survived the horrible car crash. Lance was also famous for trying to solve the missing children mystery at Freddy's and being apart of the investigation into the Bite of 87 and he was known also for putting at lease a thousand criminals behind bars during the years he worked with the Police. He was now retired however and it obvious his son took off where his father left.

"Indeed." Mike nodded at the man agreeing with his statement.

"Anyway. Felix had referred me to you because you are looking for a new job and I'm looking for someone to join the Police Force." He gestured to Felix who nodded. Letting Mike know he had contacted George with the intention to get him a job.

"Are you saying?" Mike asked kinda startled with George's tone of voice.

"I want you to be a policeman. Felix has told me you have done self defence against people and you have wielded a gun before. That's all I except from you." George nodded, "I heard it was 28th birthday today So I decided to drop by with a nice deal after talking to your wife."

"He's really nice Mike." Rebecca nodded sweetly, "He loved my Biscuits I made for tea!"

"They were nice Mrs Schmidt. My Wife has never made Biscuits like that. Now here's the deal I will give to you Mike. You work for me. This house is yours. Felix has brought it for you using money and excepts to be paid back, your Wife has paid half while you need to give back the other half he paid. You can customise your working hours based on when you need to take care of your baby-"

"Baby? How did you know?"

"I had a wife. I got her pregnant. TWICE. I'm not stupid. I can see she is pregnant and carrying a baby." George explained, "The rest that you'll be paid $20 an hour depending on how long you work. Do you accept?"

"Okay." Mike nodded slowly.

"Come to my Office Tomorrow and We'll talk over this again." George told him, "In the meantime. Enjoy your birthday."

"Okay. Mike what do you want first?" Rebecca asked, "I've planned a dinner for later."

"I want to talk George and Felix for helping me. And you too. You look beautiful."

"I'm Fat." Rebecca told him

"No you not."

"You always know what to say." He placed a kiss on her cheek before Felix tapped him on the shoulder.

"Maybe Presents Mike? I know You'll love what I got for you." Felix told him.

"Hey George. You have a wife right? You mentioned that? Is she here?" Mike looked around for his wife, George appeared startled by his statement, he started to shiver and Mike even heard him Sob a little.

"George?"

"I'm fine..." He sounded very upset, "I need to have some alone time..." He walked away from the group, he walked into the kitchen away from Everyone's eye.

"Why did he get upset?" Mike asked, "Felix?"

"The Thing with his wife is very Hard Mike." Felix told him straight up.

"Oh is she dead?"

"Hell no. She's alive. But George can't see her again." Felix explained

"Why?" Mike kept getting no answers as too why George broke down.

"Let's talk Privately. In your Room." Felix Directed him up the stairs and to the door at the far left at the end of the hallway, they entered and Mike saw a large bed with white sheets and green blankets. Mike sat down on the bed with Felix as he explained more and more.

"So his wife-"

"Thanks for getting us this house Felix. I'll pay you back."

"Hey no problem. I mean you can't raise a baby in an apartment. It's unhealthy." Felix shook his hand.

"What about George's wife?"

"Well it was sometime ago. Kiera. George's wife. Had some trouble coping with her husband always being on the job, even with his two sons. He was still tough. Then of course something horrible happened." Felix explained to him carefully.

"What happened?"

"Kiera was kidnapped one night when George worked late and she was held for ransom. If George didn't pay her Kidnapper what he wanted, he would kill her. Naturally George panicked. He called all the cops in the city to come and help him rescue Kiera, but the kidnapper saw them coming. He ended up shooting Her in her shoulder. And George in his chest. George blamed himself for Kiera's injuries. He knew she wouldn't have been taken if he spend more time. But his job demanded a lot of attention. As soon as Kiera returned home from Hospital, she was confronted by George's Angry Face. And her Children with suitcases. He shoved plane tickets into her arms and turned away telling them to leave america and never return."

"He told her that?"

"At first she didn't want to. But he ordered her to leave. And he said he would get them a escort to the airport. So Kiera and the Children went to England. As soon George saw their Plane leave. He started to cry regretting that he sent them away. He ran away and didn't come to work for weeks. Eventually he came to me and explained what happened."

"What did you do?"

"I kept him from crying. I told him to call her. But we called one of his children. Who said they saw their Mother with another Man. George was furious. He screamed at her. Learning she had cheated on him while he sent her away. What's worst is that it was the escort she cheated on with. He was a Policeman called Kenneth. I still remember George screaming into my phone yelling at her:"Don't come back to me. I hate you. Don't bring our children back. I will kill you if I see you in america again." George never forgave her. But I think there's a small part of him that wants to see his Children Again. "

"Well of course! They are children!"

"This is not your Problem." George suddenly appeared at the door like he teleported there just a few seconds ago, "My fucking life has nothing to do with yours. My problems are mine alone. Sullivan Don't tell Schmidt anything he doesn't need to know."

"But you told me that was the reason why you gave Mike the chance to customise his work hours because of his baby."

"Yes that is true I wished I spend more time with my Sons but that will never happen now because If I go there I will be hurt again." George turned his head, "Go enjoy being young Mike. Enjoy your baby. It's too late for me." He walked away.

"Poor bastard." Felix shook his head, "Well I think you need gifts Mike. Forget what I said."

Soon enough, Mike came back down with Felix, Mike started to open some gifts he was given, including a new police uniform from George for him to wear when he was ready to start Work. Rebecca got him a new pair of Shoes. Noticing his current shoes had gotten holes in them.

"I got you something you'll love Mike." Felix handed him a small white box that was neatly tied with a black and white striped ribbon, knowing Felix had sorta a liking towards the two colours being mesh together perfectly.

"You've said that already." Mike told him, He undid the Ribbon and lifted up the lid, he saw white papers inside, he was shocked when he saw it was number of items.

All from his parents.

The first item he picked up was a photo in a golden patterned frame, the photo was of Mike's Mother holding him as a baby boy at the hospital with his father standing over them. This reminded him of what his parents looked like.

Over the years Mike actually started to forget what his parents looked like because of the fact they died when he was only just 6 years old.

The next item was a birthday Card that Mike received before they died. Reading it had a lot of memories.

"I got that stuff over the years from your Grandparents." Felix told him, "But the Photo of you and your parents was thrown out by your grandparents."

"Then how did you get it?"

"When it ended up in the dump, someone saw the frame was Valuable. But he ignored the Photo. They put it up for sale a year ago in an sales event. My friend recognise the photo and bibbed on it for as long as it took until he finally got it. He contacted me asking for me to clean it. When I got it clean. I got it ready to give back to you." Felix explained what trouble he went thought to get this stuff for him.

Mike hugged Felix, knowing Felix was the closest thing to a brother he ever had. He was there for dark times and good times. He never knew his parents firsthand. But Felix knew what it was like after he lost his Mother. He was an orphan and Mike's Kind hearted Grandparents welcomed him into their heart and homes, treating them like their own son.

Bill and Sandra Schmidt, Mike's father's parents. Heard of Felix's unlucky day when his mother passed, as soon as he left Hospital after recovering from his injuries. Sandra picked him up and took him back to their home. At First Bill wasn't use to having Felix around the House, but when Felix got a hugely inspired by a note he found from his deceased Grandpa,Antonius, to be a mechanic. He started to pick up his act. Going to school with Mike and he only took time off when he managed to pick up the measles from someone else at school. He did chores when Bill and Sandra couldn't and he had a warm bed and food from them.

When Felix got word Bill and Sandra Died, he went with Mike to their funeral and thanked them for helping him to get back to his proper senses. Mike always wished his he had a brother. And Felix always had fit the bill since they met in middle school years ago.

They played sports together when they were 9.

They played jokes on people when they were 10.

They made each other laugh with amusement when they were 11.

They told scary stories at a school camp when they were 12.

They played at the arcade together when they were 13

They would wag School when they were 14.

They would support each other when they were 15.

They studied together when they were 18.

They both went to College together when they turned 19.

Felix had always been a brother to Mike. And that proved it so much.

"Thank you..." Mike told him, knowing how grateful he was to Felix, Felix had paid back for all the care he got when he was young. Now it looked good for Mike. His Life was coming together.

His wife was having his baby.

He had a lovely home thanks to Felix and George.

He had a new job ready for him.

Everything was so perfect now... Nothing could ruin it...

* * *

 **Or could it? Hope you enjoyed this part! Next part:Mike and George have a talk. But it is really serious or jokes? Freddy has to deal with the fact they are being closed down and being moved away. And Rebecca's Family drop in for a visit! Unaware that Rebecca is Married and Pregnant. Blame turns to Mike for all this. How will Mike get along with his Father in law and the rest of Rebecca's family?**

 **Tune for the next part! Release date:hopefully on the school holidays! If not it will be out before the end of April!**


	5. Part V

**Part V**

 **Meeting a new Boss and the in-laws.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Mike and Rebecca officially moved into their new home, which was huge, Rebecca loved the fact it had a huge floor in the living room,a lot of counter space in the kitchen and the fact they slept in a bigger bedroom. Of course Mike learnt how it was possible thanks to Felix, Daniel and George, who noticed Rebecca was awake at Four AM, they told her the idea and moved everything back and forth to the new house until it was time to surprise Mike.

Mike had a pretty great birthday, Rebecca made him a nice chocolate cake, which she ended up eating most of the left over frosting, which is why she had frosting on her mouth when Mike came back. Mike did except behaviour like this, especially since now she had eaten a huge meatball sub with cheese and tomato paste just today for lunch.

Speaking of Lunch, Mike had agreed to meet George for Lunch in the city at his favourite Cafe, Five star Chocolate Truffle and Coffee, which Mike had never been to, but he learnt that it was pretty great, judging by reviews online. Rebecca sat down on the couch, watching her favourite shows including Bold and the Beautiful which Mike had a deep hate for. So he walked out as soon as she sat down eating Honeycomb chocolates and drinking down red juice, which she had a huge craving for lately.

Mike arrived in Town, using written directions to get the Cafe, he finally arrived and when inside, almost quickly being hit with a heavenly strong smell of chocolate, which drew him closer in dropping some doubts Mike had about seeing George again, since he knew the truth about his wife and his children and why he couldn't bare to go see them halfway across the world in England.

Mike spotted George sitting at a table waiting for Mike, He wore a blue shirt with black writing, grey shorts, flat sneakers, he even had his hat off letting Mike see his full long crimson red hair.

"Ah Mike. Sit down. They sever great coffee here." George told him as he sat down at the table.

"So how are you Mike?" He asked, "Like the new place?"

"Well I like now we have more room to move in, My Wife certainly loves it. Thanks again."

"You're welcomed Schmidt. I help a father in need. And your case is desperate."

"So how are you feeling?" Mike asked wanting to now how he felt at the moment.

"A little tired. Had to work late last night. But you know:Crime never sleeps." He explained.

"Yea that's right."

"So what about Rebecca? She fine?"

"Yes why?"

"I've seen a lot of mothers having go into labour early or they end up being still born. It breaks my heart when I see things like fathers turning down time with their baby. My mother gave birth to a still born. Who would have been my little sister if she survived."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"Well at lease My Mom is still alive these days. I heard from Felix that Your parents are dead."

"Yes that's right."

"What about your in laws?"

"Never met them."

"Really?!" George asked laughing, "Well they'll be fucked when they learn their daughter has gotten pregnant and you married her without their say so!"

"So what? I don't know anything about Rebecca's parents and she thinks that's okay."

"Hello there Sweetie I missed you." George said as a lady came over to them, Mike saw she had dark blonde hair tied into a bun, hazelnut coloured eyes, she wore a uniform showing she worked there.

"What?"

"We'll just get a coffee Beautiful. Also if you could get us a few chocolate truffles that would be great."

"Certainly Honey! I'll be back!" She walked off while Mike was confused.

"George who was that?" He asked suddenly.

"Uhhh well... Since My wife... Left... Me... I've decided to date women since we we are divorced. That's my girlfriend. Her name is Renee. She works here. That's why I come here frequently."

"Oh okay then." Mike nodded rubbing his head.

"So what I can except from you Mike?"

"Hard work." Mike told him straight up.

"Great. I except that in a man like you." George nodded firmly, "Next thing on your mind. What about the Baby?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll ask Rebecca if she wants to go to a baby store later this week to get stuff for a nursery. I mean. We have a spare room but it's not decorated for a nursery yet."

"So you're still short on a crib, onesies and toys?" George asked.

"Yup. I didn't think about it until now. But you know. By the time Rebecca has the baby. I would like the nursery to be ready before then."

"Well if ya like I can chip in and give you some stuff from my kids. I still have a lot of their stuff from when they were babies."

"So have you ever seen your kids since then? Since your wife cheated on you I mean." Mike nodded.

"No. I haven't. I know by now my Oldest Kevin would be 14 by now, My Youngest Boy Oliver would be 9. I haven't seen them in six years." George lowered his head, "But I wish I could get a few days off work so I could visit them. And see if they want to come back to America. You know. To be with their Father. I would love if I got them back here. So I could have the joys of coming off work to see them and hug them after long working hours catching baddies."

"So you want me to spend time with my kid because of that?"

"Indeed Schmidt. Like Felix mentioned before hand. I let you be with you baby because of what I had to go thought after my children left. I didn't come to work for days. I only ate Potato chips and Ice Cream, and I sobbed when I looked at the family photos we took every christmas. I didn't shower, I was sitting in my own Filth. I hated it, I didn't wash any dishes or my clothes, I just ordered take out for dinner. I sat in my underwear for five days until I decided to go to Felix's house. I've always been welcomed at the Sullivan's house. My father grew close with Rosalyn Sullivan, Felix's Mother." He explained the connection his father had with the Sullivan during the Grief Rosalyn suffered after Ben died and Felix lost his father, "After she died, I lost connection with Sullivan for Five years. Until One day. I was running in the park. I was getting my morning exercise with my wife, who was pregnant at the time. I saw him jogging on the path listening to his favourite band on his MP3 player. We started talking and we became great friends. He did ask a huge favour when He got that Dog, He asked me to talk to an insane Lady while he broke the cage apart to have his dog. He loves that dog too."

"Yea I know." Mike nodded knowing how Much Felix loved his Dog Patches, a dog who came from the animal shelter, Mike got to meet the Border Collie Puppy when Mike came over for a visit to his house to ask about the animatronics and how to help himself with the murderous machines. He remembered Felix told him the poor puppy was found bald and a mean lady didn't let Felix have Patches because of the fact he was half greek. George had helped Felix get Patches that day.

"So anyway. I went to his house seeking refuge. I told him what happened and he was quiet upset I felt the way I did. But I've never seen my kids again. But I want to. I wanna see my dam kids again!" George smacked his fist down, "No one will stop me from seeing them! Even my dad wants me to go see them. But My job keeps me from doing so plus I wouldn't be able to face Kenneth or Kiera on my own. Which is why I hope can I convince Renee to come with me to London one day so I can get rights my little Kevin and Oliver."

"Here's your Coffee." Renee came back with their coffees in a mug with a small plate of chocolate truffles.

"Thanks Renee. Also I wondered if you could knock off early today, I was thinking We could have Dinner tonight at that new Chinese place you keep talking about."

"Aww that's so sweet." Renee sightly gasped, knowing about his older wife didn't bother her, but the fact he was sweet enough to get her dinner after her shift was something He never did for Kiera.

"Oh Renee. This is Mike." George nodded, "He's joining the force soon for his wife."

"Oh mike there you are!" Mike was startled when he heard Rebecca's voice, she came in, still bearing her huge belly, she walked towards the three, "I was looking for you! You need to come home right now! It's very important!"

"Hello Mrs Schmidt. Having a good afternoon I hope?" George greeted.

"Sorry about bothering you and this lady."

"This lady is my Girlfriend but that's okay."

"So what's wrong?"

"My parents!" Rebecca barked, "Oh Truffles!" She picked one up and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Your parents?!"

"My family coming over for a visit in 20 minutes Mike! We have to get home!" Rebecca told him grabbing his arm and yanking him away

"Farewell Schmidt!" George waved his hand, "So about dinner Honey. Are we on?"

"I knock off at 8."

"We can have Dinner at 8:15." George nodded.

Mike drove back home with Rebecca, (who caught the bus to the city) to get house ready for a visit. Rebecca had already started to tell Mike about her Family while he cleaned up the living area of the large boxes and took them upstairs.

"My dad's a retired Fireman but he's very grumpy! He might try to get a rise out of you!" She yelled at him as he ran back and forth.

"Okay!"

"My Older Brother A Fitness trainer! He loves healthy Food! So we can't serve him any Junk Food!"

"Got it!"

"My Twin sisters are hard to tell apart! They might try to confuse you with questions!"

"No Trickster Twins will fuck with my mind!"

"My mom is very sweet. But she does back up my dad most of the time!" She finished as she sat down, while Mike ran back over to the living room just in time for the door bell to ring, meaning his in-laws had arrived. Rebecca got up, bearing her huge belly, she answered the door.

"Oh sweetie! Look at you!" Her Mother squealed. Her mother had short light brown hair with green eyes that looked like emeralds, much like her daughter's eyes. She wore a lavender purple shirt with a blue skirt that went down to her knees, she wore white high heels and had a green clover necklace around her neck. She embraced her daughter, heavily taking notice of her belly.

"Oh what's this?" She asked placing her hand on her belly, "Is this a grand child I've been waiting for?"

"You just gonna wait a few more months Mom."

"Oh My god I'm so Happy!" She hugged her closer, "Henry! We going to have a grand child soon isn't that great! We're going to be grand parents!"

Mike was startled by Rebecca's Father, he was tall, at lease over 6 foot and maybe even close to 7 foot, he had a strong build, short sunset orange hair with dull blue eyes, he wore a green shirt with orange shorts and flat shoes, his eyes darted over to Mike as soon as he saw him, he looked like he wanted to shot Mike with his hard and cold Glare, he backed away half scared of her father.

"Who's that Small little Fuck?" Henry asked his daughter.

"Dad that's Mike. My Husband. The father of your Grand child." She introduced him.

"Come here you little ass." Her brother called out. He looked a lot like his father but he had some facial hair and his mother Brown hair that was long enough to reach his shoulders, a black shirt and grey shorts with sneakers, he had strong bulky muscles from working out hard.

"Yes Let's meet our Brother in law!" The Twin sisters said at the same time, they looked very alike, they even had the same two pigtails at their sides wore the same light and dark blue striped shirt with denim jeans and yellow sneakers.

"Mike?" Rebecca asked as he started to break already, but he came back in the light willingly to please Rebecca.

"Hello There. I'm Michael Schmidt. But I prefer Mike."

"So you're my son in law?" Henry asked walking towards him with a menacing look, "You know I'm upset I didn't come to your wedding right?"

"It was really a small one Dad. Just Me, Mike, a few of my old friends from college and Felix Sullivan."

"Felix is a great man. Has a great job. Why didn't ya marry him?" Henry questioned. Mike looked at him, knowing a lot of People knew Felix by either meeting him personally or a friend telling them about him.

"He doesn't like girls most of the time." Rebecca started a fact that Felix hated a lot of girls personalities especially Clingy ones and obsessive ones. "Plus I prefer Mike. He's American. And he's sweet!" She cuddled his arm, making him feel slightly better, "Felix is a little too fast for me at the moment. He has been helping us with getting this house and Mike's new job."

"Well just as long as my Baby girl is happy." Her mother nodded, smiling that Rebecca looked happy in her current situation, "My name is Carla. You know Henry. My Oldest and only Son Shane. And the Twins, Sabrina and Katrina."

"Nice to meet you. Sit down." Mike said taking them to the living room, they all sat down, Mike sat next to Rebecca and her Mother, Her father sat with the twins and Shane sat alone on a single chair.

"I'm aware Rebecca left College because of you." Henry reminded Mike of his college days when Rebecca left College to care for him because she was so worried about him, but with luck, she eventually fell in love with the Young Mike.

"T-that is true." Mike admitted

"So Mike. What gender is my grand child?!" Carla asked wanting to know more detail of her first and long awaited grandchild.

"We don't know." Mike told her, "We rather keep it a surprise."

"But Boy or Girl. I'll love them as they are. Which is what I hope you'll do Mom and Dad." Rebecca rubbed her hands over her belly.

"Oh of course Dear! I've just been waiting over 10 years to be a grandmother! I hope I'll have a Grand daughter so we can do fun stuff together!" Carla squealed, "We could do shopping and baking and some gardening! Just like we use to do when you were young!"

"Wait So Rebecca did all that when she was a kid?" Mike asked not knowing much about Rebecca's Childhood despite she knew all about his and the fact his parents died and he was raised by his grandparents.

"Oh Yes Mike! When she was Five years old, I was in the garden pruning my roses and I heard a bang from inside the house, Rebecca ran outside to me in her dress which was messy and she said to me:"Mommy! Shane blew up the Kitchen!" It was so cute!"

"I didn't blow the Kitchen up. I was doing a science experiment and Rebecca got in the way." Shane explained. "And it was for school Mom."

"I would have preferred if you did them in the garage with your father. That's why you got grounded for it. And the time Rebecca got into my makeup when she was six! She painted my red Lipstick over the mirror and she tried to wear my high heels saying:"I'm a lady too Mommy!" It was cute!" Carla laughed.

"Mom!" Rebecca yelled.

"Aww Rebecca you were so cute as a baby. I remember the hot nights when you just woke up crying because you needed to be fed. I still love those little memories of when you were all dressed up in onesies, wearing diapers and little socks on your feet which you kept pulling off with your mouth because you wanted to munch on your feet. Then you'd fall asleep and I'd never be able to wake you up myself."

"Yea you were quiet a troublemaker." Henry told her, "When you were teething you ended up bitting my fingers, toes and even my nose!"

"I don't remember that." Rebecca answered.

"So what about a name?" One of the twins said.

"Well ummm..." Mike couldn't tell what her name was because they looked the same.

"I'm Sabina." She told him, "So what about a name?"

"Well I've thinking. If it was a boy." Rebecca twirled her hair a little, "We could call it Andrew. After Mike's Dad." Mike was at first a little startled when Rebecca said she would name their child if it was a boy after his dead father. He saw Rebecca smile at him happily knowing he barely knew his father before he died and now he had a chance to make him proud by being a great father.

"That's kind Dear! So when will we meet you folks Mike?" Carla asked. Sounding eager to meet Mike's Parents.

"Not any time soon." Mike growled though his teeth not wanting to say yet his parents had been dead for over 20 years.

"And If it was girl... Sarah." Rebecca finished.

"Oh your grandmother would have loved that name! Her middle name being used as your child's name!"

"So wait Rebecca's Grandmother's middle name was Sarah?" Mike irrupted.

"Yes My mother's name was Jenna Sarah Jones." Henry answered, "Now what about you schmidt? What's your job?"

"Well I'm changing jobs. I still work at Freddy's as the night watch!"

Henry and Shane started to laugh loudly at that, "Freddy Fazbear's! The Shitty Kids pizzeria!" Henry was practically crying from laughter while Shane almost fell down in a fit of laughter

"What's so funny?!" Mike snapped suddenly angry at the two men.

"That's low Man. I pity you." Shane giggled a little.

"But I'm gonna a cop soon."

"You're better off at Freddy's Schmidt. Maybe then you can get some attention when you vanish." Henry snouted.

"Dad! Don't be rude!" Rebecca told him

"Sorry. It's just. I always believed Freddy would be out business before they reached into 2000!"

"You work out? You look like you need it." Shane commented.

"Gee thanks."

"Isn't Freddy's Haunted or something?" Katrina asked her Mother.

"There were five children who were killed there but I'm not sure if it's haunted in the sense that something is there."

"But they were never found so they could still be alive right?" Sabina questioned.

"No they can't be. It's bullshit." Henry said, "I knew one of the kids myself. His name was Bobby Bernie. He was young and he was killed just like the rest of them. They are dead and There's no such thing as Ghosts."

"Can we not talk about this?" Mike asked them.

"Why are ya a pussy?" Shane laughed.

"No!" Mike yelled back, "I just don't think Rebecca is happy at the moment with this topic."

"Actually she's looking kinda Green." Shane looked at her face, "Mom I think she's gonna-"

Rebecca suddenly heaved down and vomited on herself . Making Mike and Carla lift up their shoes thinking she was going to get their shoes dirty if she threw up on the floor.

"Eww!" The twins said.

"Sweetie?" Mike asked.

"Dam it!" Rebecca shouted, "I can't fucking sit down for five fucking dam minutes without throwing up on myself like a fucking child!"

"Maybe you should change." Mike suggested, "and maybe clean your face too."

"I fucking sit in my sick all day and no one would care Because I'm a hippo now!" She yelled angrily storming upstairs to change her clothes, leaving Mike alone with his in laws.

"So mike." The twins started. He stared at them nervously.

"Do you like coffee?"

"When is your birthday?"

"How old are you?"

"What's your favourite TV show?"

"How does Our sister make you feel?"

"Why do you look like a hobo?"

Mike was dazed when they started to bomb him with a lot of questions all at once to confuse him.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed loudly as they stopped talking, "First off, I like Coffee that is strong. My birthday was six weeks ago. I'm 28. I don't really have a favourite TV show. And I love your sister because she's sweet and she makes me feel better when I have the shits with the world. No more comment on Hobos."

"So what about those craving Rebecca has? Anything special?" Carla asked.

"She loves to eat a lot of watermelon." Mike said simply, "She ate a whole one yesterday because she forgot to eat Breakfast." He recalled when he found Rebecca in the kitchen cutting up a huge watermelon that weighted almost three kilos, she began to eat it furiously after that.

"Is she still working?" Shane questioned looking at the photos around the living room.

"Well she left because she threw up on her Bosses New shoes." Mike explained why her boss told her to take time off after she ruined his new shoes by vomiting on them due to morning sickness.

"What the fact you got her pregnant?" Henry asked him.

"Well that was sorta accidentally-"

"Nothing to me is a mistake. So Mr Schmidt you realise what a Man like you can do to my daughter?" He growl lowly. "Men like you can be serial killers, thieves, occult freaks, and animal killers."

"Henry. Please not now." Carla told him.

"No Carla. This Guy has been acting irresponsible. I would prefer if our daughter was with someone like her brother. I mean. He's honest, strong and would never break a girl's heart. I'm not so sure about you thought Schmidt."

"Henry what about your daughter?"

"Think about it from her point of view. She met this guy. Dishonest. Not Loyal. Maybe was homeless at one point. Then he rapes her-"

"I DIDN'T RAPE YOUR DAUGHTER!" Mike screamed at him standing up and storming towards him as he got up ready to fight him, "YOUR DAUGHTER IS OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE HER OWN MISTAKES AND COMMITMENTS! I IN NO WAY RAPED HER!"

"You wanna pick a fight Michael? Don't pick one you can't win." He Snarled. "I've trained in boxing for ten years."

"Dad!" Rebecca rushed back into the room with new clothes on, she grabbed Mike's arm and pulled him back to avoid him being bashed by her father. "Don't hurt my Mikey-boo!"

"I only want what's best for you cupcake. For your sake and that baby of yours." He explained, he was shocked when he saw Rebecca slowly well up with tears. "Oh sweetie please don't cry. No please. Don't cry Rebecca. Please Sweetheart."

Rebecca started to sob loudly, letting her emotions take her over, she sobbed in Mike's arms, Mike embraced her as she cried, knowing her emotions were being caused by her pregnancy. He glared at Henry angrily, knowing now he felt guilty for causing her to cry like this.

"Asshole." He commented, "Making your daughter cry. Some father you are."

"I am a better father than you will ever be to her baby!" He barked, but this made Rebecca cry louder and harder.

"Henry Stop!" Carla grabbed his arm firmly, "Rebecca is happy and that is all that mattered. She's with a man who is clearly loyal and honest. I mean. Darling. Look at how he's handling this." She made him look at the situation from her point of view.

"You feeling better now you've let that out?" Mike asked Rebecca, she looked up to him with bloodshot and teary eyes.

"Yes." She sniffled, using her shirt sleeve to wipe her tears away, Mike made sure she felt okay especially since her Father sounded like he heavily disapproved of Mike.

"You want anything? Food? A drink? A foot massage? Maybe a laid down? You have a headache?" He gave a few suggestions to her.

"I want you and Dad to get along but I don't think that's gonna happen..." She sniffled again.

"Anything else?"

"Maybe a glass of juice and a cake. Like the one's mom made for me when I was a kid."

"Uhhhh." Mike wasn't sure how to pull that last one off, yes he knew Rebecca had been drinking a lot of Red Juice lately to sooth down stomachaches and for other reasons also. But a cake her mother use to make was not very possible to pull off.

"Well I can sort that Mike. If you take me to your kitchen and show me around. I can make a lovely cake for Rebecca." Carla suggested her idea.

"That would be good Carla. I think Rebecca would appreciate it." Mike nodded taking her and Rebecca to their kitchen.

"It's lovely kitchen Mike." Carla nodded,approving of it, "It'll take an hour to make Sweetie. Can you wait?"

"Yes Mommy." Rebecca shook her head strongly. Carla went down to business by making her famous triple chocolate delight cake, she got out all the ingredients and started to mix, combine and bake.

Of course when Carla placed it in the oven, Rebecca started to eat the chocolate Cake batter from the bowl, covering her mouth in chocolate, she even spread some on Mike's nose making him shocked at first then sign as he wiped it onto his hand and ate it himself.

"And this the photo from the recent ultrasound I got about two weeks ago from My Midwife." She showed her Parents the photo that was taken from the ultrasound machine which clearly showed Rebecca had a baby inside of her that was growing bigger.

"Oh I can't wait to meet my Grandchild! What about you Shane? Sabina? Katrina? You excited about having a niece or a nephew? You will all become Aunties and Uncles." Carla asked her other children.

"Well Considering me and my wife have had several miscarriages with our accepts to have a baby. I am sorta excited to be an uncle to my little sister's baby." Shane told her

"Miscarriages?" Mike asked him, "You mean you have been trying?"

"To have our own Baby? Yes. I married her three years ago and we've tried five times for our own baby." Shane explained, "They have all been miscarriages. All she wants is a baby! Is that so dam difficult not to give my wife her own baby?! We just want to a family, with a little boy or girl in our lives, that would complete my wife's need for happiness."

"I do hope I'll have two grand children." Carla signed.

"What about your wife? Is she fine?" Mike questioned more.

"she's suffering depression. She just wants a baby. I know having our own child will cure her. If she just able to stay pregnant for more than three months. She would feel better knowing she would finally get her own baby to take care of."

"What about their father?" Henry asked staring at Mike again. "Mike Schmidt?"

"Oh look! The cake is ready! I'll go get it!" Carla walked away to get the cake out of the oven.

"What about your folks Mike? You dodging questions." Henry pointed out.

"You know about us so it's only fair we know about your parents." Sabina nodded.

"Yes!" Katrina agreed.

"You don't have to answer Mike if you don't want to." Rebecca told him, "If you don't want to. You don't have to."

"What about the fact we know nothing at all about Mr and Mrs Schmidt, your parents Michael." Henry started to lose his patiences

"I don't want to bring up my Mom and Dad." Mike growled not saying they had been dead for over 20 year.

"Answer me about your Parents."

"No!" Mike yelled.

"I'm back with the cake!" Carla came in, she saw Henry get up growling at Mike.

"Tell me about them Mike. I'm losing my fucking patiences with you."

"You don't have to!" Rebecca urged him not to fight with her father.

"Tell us Mike!" Shane yelled at him.

"Tell us!" The twins shouted.

"NO!" Mike shot up, "AND THAT IS FINAL!" He screamed loudly at them all. "YOU EITHER SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOU ALL OUT!"

Carla was so startled by his bark that she tripped backwards and threw the cake up in the air, making it hit the celling, half of it went to the twins and the other half hit Rebecca like a hot flame making her hit the floor from the shock, making her father and Mike dash down to her aid knowing she had to avoid falling when she was pregnant due to the risk she could hurt her baby from the force of impact. The twins slipped over as they stood up, flicking cake to Shane, who stood up flicking it off, but also hitting the table next to him which had the priceless photo of mike's parents Felix gave him for his birthday a few mere weeks ago, which flew off the table and smashed on the floor. The glass shattered into million pieces and the frame broke apart from being so old and the photo then got stepped on by Carla.

"No." Mike said seeing what had happened to the photo of his parents, as soon as Rebecca was back on her feet, Mike skidded over to the broken pieces, making Henry frustrated as he helped Rebecca sit down again.

"The fuck you doing Schmidt?!" He barked.

"Sweetheart!" Carla regained her footing, she dashed over and accidentally kicked Mike in his nose, making him fall down to the floor. "Are you alright?! You're not hurt are you?!"

"I'm fine Mom." Rebecca ensured her, "I'm not hurt and neither is the baby. I can still feel it moving around."

"Oh thank god!" She smiled. Knowing her grandchild was safe.

While all the family members checked over Rebecca making sure she didn't hurt her unborn baby when she fell. Mike sat up, with his nose now bleeding heavily from the sharp kick Carla accidentally gave him, his hands and clothes were covered in cake and broken glass which poked him like needles. He was hurting and had a killer headache, but he moved his hands in the cake and glass, damaging them to find the photo he desperately wanted to save.

But by the time he found it, he was crying heavily. The valuable photo that showed the happy faces of his parents, was covered in cake crumbs/frosting and it was very much ruined, he tried to remove some of the cake but he smudged it on, making it more ruined. Meaning now the photo was damaged beyond repair. And Mike had lost the only thing that reminded him of his parents.

"I'm fine honestly everyone!" Rebecca ensured them as they kept making sure nothing had happened to her baby, "Mike?" She asked a little worried about his still figure in the broken glass and the cake.

"It's ruined." Mike whispered starting to chock up from tears.

"Mike what's wrong?! Did you hurt yourself?!" Rebecca asked getting up and approaching him.

"IT'S RUINED AND I'M NEVER GETTING IT BACK!" He dashed pass her making her startled and surprised, she started to run after him as he skidded around the conner and ran up the stairs, making Rebecca slow down as he ran towards their room and slammed the door behind himself, she pressed her ear against the door and heard him crying loudly.

"Looks like your Daddy is upset Baby." She rubbed her hand's on her belly, "But what caused it?" She started to walk back down the stairs towards her parents.

"Well Mike really is a pussy. Bailing like that." Shane shook his head.

"Agreed. How about you come to our House Sweetie and talk about a divorce?" Henry asked as she walked pass him, "Rebecca?" He looked at her as she weakly bend down in the glass and picked up the damaged photo.

"What have you done?" She asked them all.

"What are you talking about?" Sabina asked.

She whirled around to face them with her face burning in anger, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! YOU RUINED THIS!" She shoved the photo in their faces, "THIS IS WHY MIKE RAN UPSET! YOU DESTROYED IT!"

"What is that even?" Shane asked tilting his head.

"A fucking photo of his parents with him! When he was first born! His parents looked so happy! This made him so fucking happy! And you ruined this! YOU MADE HIM CRY!" She shoved her father angrily.

"Why can't he get another one with his parents?!" Henry asked.

"HIS PARENTS ARE DEAD DAD! THAT'S WHY HE DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU ABOUT THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She punched his shoulder roughly making him hit the ground and look at his angry daughter as she towered over him with a red burning face and a dark over casting shadow of fear "THEY DIED WHEN HE WAS 6 YEARS OLD IN A FUCKING CAR CRASH! I'VE NEVER MET THEM! THIS WAS A PHOTO FOUND BY HIS BEST FRIEND! HE GOT IT FOR HIS DAM BIRTHDAY AND YOU JUST RUINED ONE OF THE GREATEST THINGS FOR HIM IN THE WORLD WAS TO HAVE A PHOTO OF HIS PARENTS LOOKING YOUNG AND HAPPY BEFORE THEY DIED! YOU FUCKING RUINED THAT!"

"I didn't know his parents were dead Sweetie!" Her Dad protested against her anger. Which was his mistake going against a heavily pregnant lady who had been seriously ticked off by his behaviour.

"OH SURE! BECAUSE YOU ARE EVEN MORE STUPID THEN YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU CAN'T READ PEOPLE'S MINDS! MIKE IS MY HUSBAND AND I LOVE HIM! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! HE LOVES ME TO THE STARS AND BACK! HE WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR ME! THAT'S WHY HE DID THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE DAD!"

"Calm down Rebecca" Carla told her, she took a deep breath then pointed her finger to the door.

"Get out." She stated still looking angry.

"What?" Henry asked getting up.

"Get out. All of you. Get out of here. Before I get Mike's Shot gun." She warned them All sternly.

"But Sweetheart-"

"Don't you fucking dare Dad! Don't fucking talk to me! Don't fucking touch me or Mike! You've done enough damage for one day!"

"Rebecca-"

"GET OUT!" Rebecca screeched angrily, "GET OUT AND NEVER SHOW YOUR FACES TO ME, MY HUSBAND OR MY CHILD! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY PARENTS OR MY CHILDREN GRANDPARENTS! GET OUT!" Her parents looked very hurt by her statement that they wouldn't be allowed near her baby when they came into this world

"Please listen to your mother-"

"NO! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! AND I WISH YOU WERE ALL DEAD!" They were more hurt by her statement, he stormed away upstairs towards the bedroom where Mike was, she pressed her ear against the door when she heard talking.

"What do you mean you can't fucking replace it Felix?!" Mike shouted over phone.

"I just can't mike. If it got ruined then it's gone. I'm sorry it got destroyed. But I can't fix it." Felix told him, "I have to go Mike. Goodbye."

"Mikey Honey?" Rebecca asked knocking on the door, "Can I come in?"

"O-okay." He said from somewhere in the room.

Rebecca came inside and saw Mike on the bed, he was still upset and covered in cake. She closed the door behind her and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry that happened Mike." Rebecca apologised, "If my never found out about my pregnancy. They would have never came here and ruined that photo."

"Felix told me it can't be replaced." Mike clenched his fist, making more blood draw out from the cuts on his hands.

"I'm very sorry. If you want. We could try to clean it. Maybe even copy it onto a computer and print it out again." She said as Mike's phone started to ring, he lifted it up answering it sounding depressed.

"What?"

"Hey Mike! I got great news!"—It was Felix, he sounded really happy "I just got off the phone with a photographer and he says he found the photo on an old film camera! He gonna try to turn it into colour and he'll send it to you"

"Really?! You can get it?!" Mike questioned.

"Yes but I'll take a week. Can you wait that long?"

"I can Felix. Thank you."

"No problem. Also I got a email from my team down in New York."

"The Manhattan team?"

"Yea. They need me in a few week to fix up some trains and trail test some new ones." Felix explained, "I'll be gone for a few weeks okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye. I gotta give Patches a bath." Felix nodded as he hung up.

"Felix can replace it but It'll take sometime!" Mike smiled.

"That's great!" Rebecca hugged him, they heard the door open and Shane come in closing the door behind him.

"I told you go away." Rebecca said firmly seeing him in their room.

"I know Sis. But I wanna to have a quick word with you and Mike."

"What?"

"My Wife got pregnant again. I'm not sure if we'll have another miscarriage because that's the last thing I want to happen. But ever since I got the phone call about Mike. My wife has been improving and she has passed her normal miscarriage mark. I feel like you made that possible. And I look forward to hopefully meeting my baby in a few months."

"Really?"

"But I'll like you to apologise to Mom Rebecca. You said something really hurtful to her and us all together, Mom is just crying and crying."

"Okay. I guess I was just really angry- Mike! Your nose is bleeding everywhere!" She pointed out his bleeding nose.

"Yea." He held his sleeve against his nose to stop bleeding. "I'll go to the bathroom to clean up" he nodded walking away.

"I'm just so angry at Dad right now. And my body's making me act like this because of my baby!"

"I know Sis. Come on. Go to Mom and Dad please." Shane helped her stand up, while Mike had in his mind that now Rebecca's brother, Shane was going to have a baby and he thought it was thanks to them since his wife passed her normal miscarriage mark. He kept thinking about it while using water to clean up his bleeding nose.

* * *

"Closed down..." Freddy spoke miserably as he read the newspaper Scott left on the Office desk for him, "We're closing down."

"But where we will go?" Chica asked, "We can't be separated! We've been together for years!"

"Chica's Right Freddy. We can't be torn apart!" Bonnie agreed with her.

"Aye thar be true! Freddy they can't break us up! We've been together for countless years and we've brought joy to everyone!" Foxy yelled, "Even him..." He snuck a quick glare at the photo he had found earlier.

"I know. I know. But it said we're gonna be moved to a new place. A bigger one in fact." Freddy explained, "Won't that be great!"

"I guess so. If I can keep making Pizza." Chica nodded.

"And Foxy will get a new area to entertain kids in!"

"Finally! I get me chance to entertain the children again!" Foxy cheered.

"He's starting to Remember..." A voice said from the shadows, "We need another trigger. His memories are trying to come back. But my magic is preventing it. I can tell he's finally starting to recall somethings... I know my purpose was to protect you and your brother Foxy. But for your own and the others safety, It's just too soon for you."

"It's just far too soon for you."

* * *

This part is a little last. Sorry. I accidentally forgot about it for a while. Then I suddenly remembered then gave it a final polish.

What's Next for Mike,Rebecca,Felix,George and the Animatronics?:Mike finally leaves Freddy's, starting to be a policeman. While having a calm day out, Rebecca starts Labour. But with Mike panicking, the In Laws waiting patiencely for a grandchild, Felix out of town and George unable to let him out of the job for a second. Will mike ever get to meet his baby soon enough?


	6. Part VI

**Part VI**

 **closure, a new life, and the baby arrives**

* * *

It was a warm summers night, despite the fact it was warm, all was gloomy at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was more than the fact it was one of the towns least visited places. Now it was more darker and getting dustier. Now barely adults let their kids come here for their parties, They were lucky to have ten kids come by each day, but that grew smaller everyday. From ten to seven, then five... Then just three...

You see... What they feared the most had happened...

Closure...

An FBI Agent was alarmed by the incidents in the pizza,Getting reports and paying a surprise visit on a busy day. He shouted at the manager Scott Cawthon for the lacks of safety standards to protect children and the facts it had poor health processes. Then he got prof... The prof that scared parents, scared kids and forced Scott to do the unthinkable. Shut down his Pizzeria.

Not only that, but the FBI agent managed to locate a witness to the murders of the five missing children, speaking out, they got everything.

It killed the beloved memories, including the rusty old animatronics. Still standing on stage was the Leader Freddy Fazbear holding his microphone, next to him was Bonnie Bunny and Chica Chicken. Off stage In The out of order, Pirate's cove was the broken Animatronic called Foxy the pirate.

All four animatronic were upset about being moved to this new location, Because it meant new place, new crowd but most importantly... It meant no more Mike Schmidt.

Mike Schmidt was a 28 year old man who had taken the job as the night guard at Freddy's Months ago, at first they wanted to Kill him by putting him inside a suit full of dangerous,unstable and highly active Animatronic devices and parts which would Kill him by cutting inside his skin and damaging his body.

Mike just wanted a job to buy a ring for his girlfriend so he could propose to her when he gained enough money, thinking the job was easy as, he took it, only to gain nightmares and phobias that he'd wake up in the backroom, inside a suit, locked away from the world, where no one could hear him scream for help...

But months earlier Mike was in an accident at the Pizzeria where an faulty overhead light fell on his head thanks to Bonnie.

He had been caught by Freddy and Foxy earlier and had his left arm broken, while trying to get outside to seek medical help, Bonnie had used Foxy's hook to slice a rope of an unstable overhead light, that smashed over Mike's head.

Realising what had happened, the animatronics felt like it was their fault:so they took care of him until Dawn came around and The Morning Guard found him and took him to Hospital, he was treated for a minor head injury and was in hospital for two days, he returned to work a few days later.

Mike was saved that day by them and thanked them, now at night he let the animatronics wander into whatever area they wanted (including his office) since then, the animatronics knew he was headstrong and brave, he kept on coming back. Mike had no more worries, besides the glitch in the cameras where the words:'IT'S ME' came up, the hallucinations of some Golden Bear which Mike ignored due to Freddy telling if he stared at him to long Mike might past out due to the glare.

As soon as Mike's Final Night came, Mike stepped in the Pizzeria, in his working uniform, taking a breath, knowing after this the place would move to a new area in town, Mike however had been training with the police force for some time so he'd be ready to take his new job as soon as possible. He needed to Work because his Beloved and Sweet Wife Rebecca (Beth) Schmidt was outta work due to her finding out she was pregnant,getting bad sickness and pains. She was forced to take time off work by Mike And her boss until her pregnancy problems were over.

But Mike had yet to tell the Animatronics his Wife was pregnant, he thought if he did it would make them more upset they have to leave before they get to meet his child.

Just as the clock rolled onto Midnight, Mike heard a phone ring, he was heisting to answer, but he did anyway... "Hello?"

"Hi Mike." Mike recognised the voice as his Boss Scott Cawthon

"Hi Scott." Mike said plainly.

"You upset it's your last night?"

"No."

"I thought you would, The animatronics look upset, I Don't know. They seem less cheerful than usual. But the new place is bigger, we even have plans for the new building and some new animatronics!"

"Great... More Killing machines." Mike thought in his head.

"Maybe you come sometime? I'm aware you've told me your wife is pregnant and needs time off work until further notice, But you're always welcomed to come by anytime."

"That could be nice..." Mike said

"The new place means more room for the animatronics to roam, so far our builders have planed a larger stage area, four party rooms, a gaming area, even a new area for Foxy to perform in! He'll be overjoyed he gets an area to himself."

"That sounds great..."

"Well I hope you'll enjoy your last night here. Goodbye Mike. I've Left your Pay check on your desk, you can take it."

Mike picked up his weekly earning off $120.00 it wasn't much, but since His wife was Pregnant and due in a few months, Mike and Rebecca's family and friends had given them some money to pay for the hospital visit,the doctors appointments and things needed for the baby arrival. Mike and his wife were very happy to get help from everyone, including Mike's Friend Felix, who worked as a Mechanic for ten hours per day, he was so kind as to let Mike and Rebecca have money because he earn a lot from his clients and repairs.

Felix was kind enough to find them a new house in a local area, in a small neighbourhood, 20 minutes away from where new pizzeria would be. Mike and Rebecca currently lived in an apartment together in the city, knowing the apartment was too small for a baby to roam in, Mike's Wife always wanted to live in a quiet local area so Mike and Felix found a house where they could both live, Mike had talked to a deal with the seller and got the house, the only things left was to move out tomorrow morning, go to their new home, unpack all their belonging, Start his new job and prepare for parenthood.

A few minutes after Midnight he heard Whirling and Thuds, time to get this over with. Mike sat back in his chair only to be surprised by Bonnie who had stood at the left door and screamed "MIKE!"

"Bonnie You scared the fuck outta me!" Mike cursed getting up.

"Sorry..." The Purple Rabbit said feeling bad.

"That's okay. At lease you won't do that… anymore..."

"So Mike you wanna follow me?" Bonnie said bouncing a little bit.

"You're not gotta try that lame trick right were you drag me down the hall and Chica tickles me?" Mike asked raising his eyebrow.

"No... not this time... Plus I didn't even know she was there that time!" Bonnie said as Mike got up and followed him down the darken hallways, it was like tunnels at this point, only one light flickered at the end of the hall, most of the power had been shut off due to the building being shut down.

As Mike Finally got to the end of the hall And to the dining area where the stage was and the animatronics usually were.

He was surprised as soon as he was hugged by Chica, who almost chocked him, she lifted him off the ground and said "Mikey! Mikey! I'll miss you!"

"Calm down Lass." Foxy warned from his stage, his yellow eyes looked at Mike, "It's only 1 in the morning, we still have five hours."

"I'll miss you Mike! Do you really have to move?!" Chica asked letting him drop down.

"Yes. I'm sorry guys. The apartment is just too small for me and My wife, plus the house I've brought is a nice big house with a big garden. It's in a quiet street. My wife will loves that. We like being in a house."

"Awww..." Chica pouted, her beak formed a frown.

Mike walked towards Foxy who gave Mike a hug before he said "So lad what's ye new life gonna start out as?"

"My New job is gonna start in three days time, My New Boss Mr George Stone is giving me sometime to settle into our new house before he wants me to arrive in the morning for an exam so I can progress knowing what I have to do."

"What's your new boss like? Have you meet him?" Freddy Fazbear asked as he sat on the stage.

"Yes. George is Really Nice, he understands I'm under stress at the moment trying to get everything ready so I can get ready for work, he's even agreed to let me have some days off if I'm under too much Stress at my job."

"He does sound pretty nice, Well I wanted to say something Mike." Freddy spoke seriously with a tone of friendliness, whatever he was going to say, was going to be honest and sweet, so he opened his mouth and said "Mike You're one of the best guards we've ever had. You've worked here at The Pizzeria for over six months, in that time you have convinced us what we were doing was wrong, The Joy of Creation isn't worth someone's life, no matter how they act or what their criminal record say. You told us that. Mike I hope wherever you go now you and your wife will have a better life, and we will restart in this new location in a few days then work in this bigger place and more kids to entertain:but we hope you'll decide to come back."

"And went Ye do, ye will see us in a bette' place that we are in now." Foxy said truthfully, honouring Mike. "And Ye too will have a bette' life also with ye wife and new job."

"This place drove some people insane, some even when to a mental hospital. But you kept on coming back with no signs of insanity whatsoever, no manner what the problem." Bonnie kept on going "We tried to break you, but you stood strong. This place was haunted but you didn't believe that this place would hurt you even if you did something wrong, at first you were a little scared, but you got less scared each time. And we turned into friends."

"And this might be your last night here but it won't be the last we'll see you." Chica said "Because if this the last night, I'll have to tickle you again!"

"Don't you dare!" Mike said as Chica cracked into a grin and tickled him with her feather hands making him laugh and scream "Stop it! Chica! I-I'm T-ticklish!"

"Yar Lass! Git 'im!" Foxy cheered on the chicken girl as she kept on tickling the man.

"I'm Gonna get you for this!" Mike said getting outta her grip, but The other animatronics were still laughing.

So Mike jumped on Freddy and stole his tophat off his head.

"Give it back!" Freddy barked

"Not until you stop laughing!" Mike warned then Freddy raised up his hands.

"Alright! I give up!" He threw his hands up for Mike to throw his black tophat back at him and he sat it back upright on his head.

The night was ultimately too short and 6am came quickly, as soon as the clock rang he received the alarm on his phone saying it was time for him to get his butt back to his wife and get ready to move onto a new chapter in their life's.

"you'll come back right?" Bonnie asked

"Yes…" mike spoke nodded his head.

"Promise you will?" Chica grabbed him in a hug with her amber eyes looking at him.

"I Will…" Mike promised hugging her in return…

Just then all the members of the Fazbear gang hugged Mike tightly, then the hug ended mike walked away, just as he was about to open the door to exit the building he looked back at the animatronics, who looked sadly at him like they were a group of puppies about to be abandon by their owner, Mike felt bad:but he couldn't stay, it was time to leave... He even saw an Oily tear run down their faces.

Mike then closed the door and dashed towards his car and drove off before the movers came in to transfer the Animatronics to the new place, he drove down the road towards the street he now lived in, he walked towards his house and opened the door to a horrible smell, he saw boxes everywhere,some were unpacked and others were unopened.

"Honey?" He asked then saw his wife Rebecca stumble from the downstairs, still in her nightwear looking like she had gotten sick again.

"Oh mike! You're back already?"

"Rebecca have you been sick again? How long have you been up for?" Mike asked

"Just a little Mike. I've been up since 5am getting the boxes unpacked."

"I told you I would unpack the rest of them went I got home. You should be resting. Okay?! Your a few weeks off being due! You shouldn't be doing this okay?! The doctor said you need to relax."

"I just wanted to help." She said

"Well get dressed. I'll get the rest of the boxes unpacked."

After Mike getting outta his work uniform and into a plain shirt and shorts while his wife got herself dressed. Mike then moved onto the task of unpacking away the rest of the boxes. He unpacked away the rest of the photo albums, clothes,silverware,valuable glass heirlooms and devices.

Soon enough went most of the boxes where unpacked, Rebecca came downstairs from a warm shower to have breakfast, which Mike ended up making. Mike found some packet mixture for pancakes and decided to make them, seeing they only needed water to mix then cook.

With that being said:Mike and Rebecca ended up eating Pancakes, Rebecca covered hers in a lot of maple syrup and strawberry jam. Shortly after that, Mike went to have a shower to freshen himself up. While Rebecca sat on the couch watching some TV until they watched Movies all day to relax.

* * *

Within a few days of course, Mike started working for George, he was great, did small tasks at first, then George asked special jobs for him, which brought in some decent money for him and Rebecca to have a nice dinner out.

"Nice Arrest once again Schmidt." George Commented Mike, who was now wearing his dark blue police uniform with a hat and a badge, he finally had a gun holder for a gun on his belt and he was already doing great things.

"Thanks George. I couldn't have done it without those clues from Mrs Sheldon though."

"Indeed!" George shook his head agreeing.

Meanwhile Rebecca was at a cafe with her friends celebrating her baby. Her Three friends, Frankie, Jill and Marisa had all known she was pregnant from day one.

Jill was a bright woman with long Black Hair that was tied into a neat ponytail that reached to her back, her eyes were a dark brown colour that looked like dark chocolate, which happened to be her favourite sweet treat. She wore a lose sleeveless white shirt with green and black leaves on the shirt, with her favourite orange skirt with pink love hearts sewn on the rims and Black sandals on her feet which showed her toenails were painted a bright rose red.

Frankie was tall for a female, she always was the sweetest girl to Rebecca, she had short brown hair cut just before they touched her shoulders, she had the brightest blue eyes that anyone had ever seen. She had a black dress on with a white belt and a black belt buckle, she had a pale shade of pink lipstick on her naturally plump lips. She had flat black high heel shoes with a clear shine to them.

Marisa was rather short, but despite her height, she snapped back the most, she had red fiery hair that earned her the name "Hot-head", she had light green eyes that looked very pale but yet it somehow still burned with fire when she was angry. She had a short sleeved florescent yellow shirt with green shorts and a belt around her waist with knee high hard brown boots.

"So what gender Beth?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know. Just know I'm gonna go any day now. I'm looking forward to meeting my baby though." Rebecca told Frankie as she smiled at her.

"Hope we can meet for a nice day out one day!" Marisa nodded to her.

"What about Jeremy?" Rebecca asked.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's always out and about." Marisa ensured her. "Jumping from job to job."

"Anyway Mike been doing great at work too. I'm happy for him."

"Well we're all happy if you are!" Jill smiled being happy for her friend finally having a baby, she wouldn't feel so alone with Frankie now since both of them had their own children. Jill had an 8-year-old Son and Frankie had a 6-Year-old son and a 2-year-old daughter.

"Excuse me. I gonna go to the bathroom. I'm bursting." Rebecca took her time with standing up then walking into the cafe restrooms, making her friends nod.

"Poor girl always had a tiny bladder now that baby's always pressing against it, she's bursting." Frankie nodded, "I know that feeling."

"I do hope she will be alright by the time we meet her baby." Jill shook her head.

"Maybe I can talk Jeremy into Children. He's scared of them at the moment." Marisa spoke making the girls laugh at the fact her boyfriend was naturally scared of children.

Meanwhile Rebecca finished up washing her hands just as the bathrooms became empty with another lady leaving, as soon as Rebecca reached for the door, her hand trembled violently with the rest of her body.

"Oh dear." She said retracting her hand and using it to hold her stomach as it squeezed up her insides painfully tight like a rubber band kept on pulling them together into a big ball of mess and pain. She started to crotch down, gasping as more pain poured onto her body, it made her fall against the door, blocking it from anyone.

Rebecca started to feel very hot and sweaty, she felt heat just rush over her like a wave, she looked around hoping someone else was in the bathrooms, but she saw no one was there to help her back onto her shaking feet. The only option was to call Mike for help.

Rebecca's hand shakily grabbed her phone, she panted heavily trying to pace herself while looking to call Mike.

In her haze of oncoming tears, she accidentally hit the button for her parents instead of Mike. But she just wanted help now.

"Hello?" Carla asked picking up the phone, she had been in the middle of eating biscuits with her coffee when she answered the phone.

"Mom?!" Rebecca asked a little surprised she had accidentally dialled the wrong number.

"Rebecca?"

"Sorry I'm trying to dial mike but I can't see pass my tears!"

"Tears?! Honey what is wrong?!" Carla asked as Henry approached her curious.

"I-I think the baby is coming. Right now."

"Oh sweetheart! Where are you?!" Carla questioned.

"I'm at the cafe on the bathroom floor. I can't move. I need help so Can you call Mike for me so he can come get me to the hospital?"

"There's no time! We'll come instead!" Carla hung up, "Honey we need to go!" She said startling Henry.

Rebecca sat on the floor still panting and trying to breath normally, she felt the door being pushed behind her, which made her feel more pain.

"Oww!"

"Rebecca?!" Frankie asked, "What happened?!"

"Get me to the hospital!" She sobbed as Frankie came thought door as soon as she got it open wide enough, she lifted Rebecca up carefully and slowly walked her to the front to get her out of there.

"Girls! It's time for our dear Rebecca to be a mother!" Frankie announced to the girls.

"My parents are coming here. They'll be here in a few minutes." Rebecca told her quietly as Frankie made her sit down on her chair then put her feet up on another as she told her to stay calm while Rebecca just wanted to call Mike to tell him.

By the time Rebecca's parents arrived, her pain had already intensified, but Mike hadn't been called yet.

"Come on sweetheart. Into the car. try to sit straight hon." Carla softly pushed her towards the car with Henry walking next to her carrying her bags.

"Mom please call Mike."

"Wouldn't he be busy?" Henry asked

"Just call him!"

"Mike! Ya phone is ringing!" A police officer threw his phone at him by surprise, Mike clasped it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mike get to the hospital!" Rebecca squealed at him in a panic.

"I'm working. What's wrong?"

"THE BABY IS COMING DAM IT!"

"Oh that's very nice- wait!" Mike realised, "Baby! BABY! I'm gonna be a father!"

"Get to the hospital! My parents are taking me there now!"

"Okay, I'll meet you there!" Mike hung up and tapped George on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I need to go sir."

"What's your reason?"

"I have no time to explain!"

"Hold on Mike!"

"MY WIFE IS IN LABOUR NOW!"

"Oh that's nice- wait! Wait wait! Now?!"

"Yes!"

"Well then hurry along! Go! Go! Get to the hospital! Be with your wife! Kiss her and hold her hand tightly! Get on your way!" George started to shove him outside.

"Okay! Okay! I'm going!" Mike ran towards his car.

"Goodbye!" George yelled waving at him "Good Luck!" He yelled as his car drove down the road fast.

Mike had a million thoughts racing in his head, the main one that stood out was the fact Mike had failed to finish the Nursery on time.

"Felix!" His fingers snapped an idea, he stopped for a minute on the side of the road and rang him. He knew Felix was the huge DIY guy and loved to have a chance to go nuts on paints and creative ideas, he always explained that came from his dead Mother. He had the perfect plan now, call Felix and get him to get the room ready while Mike was at the Hospital with Rebecca.

"Hey Felix! Ya phone's going nuts over 'ere!" His friend called out to him, he chunked the phone over peoples's heads as Felix managed to catch it just as he shut off his wielding equipment, he lifted up his metal mask and answered.

"Mike?"

"Felix! My wife's in labour and I need your help right now! I fucked up and forgot about the nursery man! I'm in trouble!"

"Whoa slow down Mike. Have you been drinking Beer again?" Felix questioned knowing Mike always did that when he had been drinking.

"No!" Mike answered

"Then what's the problem?" Felix inquired

"I need you to come to my house and finish the nursery! My wife's at the hospital! Help me!"

"Mike... Do you know... I AM IN NEW YORK CITY RIGHT?!" He pointed out the fact he was halfway across the state from Mike's current location

"Oh right! The train experiment!" Mike smacked himself remembering what Felix told him that he would be gone while building and testing trains for the new line in New York city. Felix had a lot of friends in New York, including a transport minister who always called Felix to build new Train lines. He had recalled Felix stopped by his house before he went to the airport with his equipment, suitcase and his Puppy, Patches in a cage. Since Patches was still only a few months old, he wasn't fully house trained yet and he was frighten of a lot of people with Felix being the only one who could come near him and lift him up without him whining and barking in little squeaks.

Mike knew that Felix told him that Patches had a bad time with his previous owners, being abused and left on a drying tar road to die. Felix gave him a home by caring for the little Puppy along side his other Animals Antonius and Holly his horses and his three Rabbits, while he left his horses in the care of his friendly next door neighbour and the Bunnies with his Friend Rita, who had two other rabbits herself, so she managed just fine.

If Patches was more housetrained and he was used to Mike, he would have let Patches stay with him and Rebecca, then again he realised Patches loved to play games and could be restless at times, that would put some stress on Rebecca especially if he kept on jumping on her. So Felix dismissed the ideas of having him sent to a kennel or having him stay with either Mike, or his friends Rita and Dan.

"I can't just get on a flight and come back!" Felix explained the obvious state of his situation.

"Please! I'm in trouble!"

"Alright. I'll see if I can book the next available flight." Felix nodded, "But you own me big time! I will be collecting!" as he hung up and Mike drove back onto the road.

Mike finally arrived at the San Francisco Hospital, he shoved his way into the line making people mad and yell at him, and rushed to the lady at the front desk.

"I'm Looking for my wife! Rebecca Schmidt!" He said quickly smacking his fist down, "She just came in!"

"Sit down and wait." She told him.

"I can't! She's in labour and she needs me!" He explained to her

"Wait."

"Fuck the wait!" Mike banged his hand down on the desk, he was angry and losing his patiences, then again Mike was always told he was never a patience man especially on Felix's word, he described Mike as being very impatient.

"Mike?"

"Rebecca?"

"Mike! I'm here!" Rebecca's voice called out, he rushed down into the hospital, he saw Her mother and father rush into a room, he followed them and found her with a mid wife and a doctor.

"I've been looking for you! How are you feeling?"

"Really shit."

"We've got the news that Mrs Schmidt is dilating fast. Which means her pushing will have to start." The Doctor nodded, "Get some Towels and Hot water." He nodded to the mid wife as she left the room to get the required equipment.

"I'm the father of that baby!" Mike told him, "Will the Baby be fine?"

"We don't know. She's going too fast into labour to tell the actual state of the child. The baby will most likely be okay considering she passed nine months only six days ago."

"I've called Shane,Sabina and Katrina. They are on their way here." Carla nodded.

"We'll finally get to see the birth of our first grand child Carla. I'm pretty Happy." Henry smiled.

Mike looked down at his ringing phone, seeing Felix's number, he answered it listening.

"What is it Felix? I've just got to the hospital."

"I looked online at the next flights into San Fransisco. The next available one isn't until 8:30 tonight." Felix told him.

"The next one?" Mike asked sad.

"And it's making stops from New York to Texas then Mexico then it'll finish at San Fransisco. I won't be there until 7:45 in the morning. Everything else earlier is booked up. It'll the earlier one I can book. I'm sorry. I can't do the room until at lease mid afternoon the next day. I'll need at lease one day to get use to the time zone again. Even thought it's only a two hour difference. You know about my Insomnia problem. It's not healthy." He rubbed his head mentioning his sleep disorder.

"Rebecca gonna push in a minute so I need to go." Mike told him.

"Okay. Text me the gender and that'll give me the basics of my Plans For the room. Good luck." Felix quickly spoke then hung up, processing to exit the building space he was working in to get a taxi back to his hotel room where Patches was in the bathroom with his water and a few toys to play with, he was taking into account the fact he would have to pack up his suitcases and put Patches back in the cage he brought him in,but considering the time was still 5:07PM, he still had time to kill before he could go to the airport.

"What took you so long?!" The doctor yelled at the Mid Wife as she came back in the with items he requested for her to get.

"You look ready Mrs Schmidt. I recommend you slow down your breathing a little then start pushing." The Mid Wife and Doctor took their spots at the end of the seat, while Rebecca was blocked from the view as they put up a screen covering the lower half of her body. Mike held her hand tightly with Henry and Carla holding each other close waiting for the first cry of their grand child.

Rebecca had screamed and squealed, while making Mike's hand turn red a few times from squeezing his hand too hard, her eyes were filled with tears as the Doctor and Mid Wife gave her the cues to push and breath. It was unbearably painful for the woman, she couldn't believe her mother had done this four times and still loved her children!

Rebecca didn't see what was happening in her lower body and Mike didn't bother to look knowing Henry was right next to him and he would shove him back down if he tried to get up so he could stay next to Rebecca during this whole ordeal. Mike started to wonder in this moment if this happened for a reason, having a baby, was it meant to change him? Or at lease make sure he lives pass the age of 30 because he no longer worked at Freddy's which endangered his life.

"Stop moving your legs." The Doctor ordered as Mike rubbed her head, trying to make her feel save and secure.

Within a few minutes,Rebecca finally had breathed relief, she collapsed down on the bed, breathing so hard with her throat burning up with dryness. Mike relaxed her by rubbing her hand as her grip on his hand started to release his own hand. Mike breathed calmly once he finally heard a loud wail coming from a newborn baby.

The midwife gently lifted up the baby that was still covered in blood and disgusting fluids, yet the baby still managed to respond to the bright lights and loud noises by crying out. She wrapped the in a towel, holding the baby then looking to confirm the gender of this baby.

"That's a beautiful Girl you now have!" She proudly proclaimed, holding the baby for everyone to see.

Mike started to smile seeing his daughter, the midwife handed the baby down to him, despite her body being bloody, Mike made out some of her features such as her mother's soft hair presented as small locks on her head.

"You hear that?" He asked everyone, he saw Henry and Carla smile with Shane,Sabina and Katrina standing in the doorway also smiling happily. "It's Sarah Schmidt!" He said the name Rebecca wanted to give to her, which made her smile in her sweat. He carefully handed the baby to her mother, making sure Rebecca had the proper grip in her sweaty hands.

"Hello sweetheart..." Rebecca said quietly to her, she let the baby hold her finger with her small hand. In this moment Rebecca felt very connected to her baby. "You're perfect..."

Mike saw the Baby start to calm down, opening her eyes carefully, he sightly gasped when he saw her eyes matched his mother's eyes. Despite the fact Mike and his Mother had the same colour eyes, there was something about Sarah that made her look like Mike's mother. He felt like his mother was reaching out to him in the form of his baby.

Mike let tears came down his eyes as he felt the presences of his parents, he swore he felt his father's familiar warm hand grab his shoulder and rub it, conforming him. He even felt his mother smile upon her granddaughter. He knew their presents were here in this room, watching over their granddaughter from Heaven, keeping her safe with her Mommy and Daddy close at heart.

He could imagine their beautiful smiles, gushing over how beautiful she was and like her Grandmother. In this place right now. With his in laws, his wife and the doctors looking on his daughter.

Mike reached for his phone, displaying Felix's contact. Then quickly texting

 _It's a Girl. Her name is Sarah Jerry Schmidt._

Deciding her middle name would be Jerry as that was his father's middle name, he knew he would be able to coax Rebecca into keeping the name. It took a few minutes before Mike saw the respond from Felix.

Felix- _I'm Happy for you Mike. She must be beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come to the hospital tomorrow to meet her. I've got the plans for the room in my mind and I'm in a taxi on my way to the airport now._

Mike turned his phone off, looking back at Sarah, then walking towards Rebecca then embracing them all. Ready for the next steps that came ahead for his new family.

Everything had ended perfectly for Mike,Rebecca,Henry,Carla, Shane, Katrina and Sabina,George and Felix even got good times out of this baby.

With Mike and Rebecca being parents, everything changed including Henry's behaviour to Mike himself, Carla had made great measures to knit a tonne of baby booties and mittens for winter. Shane eventually had a baby with his wife, who was now not depressed now she had a beautiful bundle of joy to call her own, it lifted her spirits so much. Sabina and Katrina were great Aunties, they revealed to Mike that they could tell them apart by the fact Sabina recently got married to her long time friend and now husband, she even dropped the act and dyed her hair so Mike didn't have to worry about telling them apart. George had let Mike care for the baby when needed so, he was proud Mike was committed to making this baby the best thing that ever happened to him. Felix had got back from New York, with the deal to finish the nursery by the time they came back from the hospital.

Everyone got their happy ending in the end and to Mike, Freddy's was all in History. At lease for now.

 **The end.**

* * *

Wow! Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
